Ananda (RivaMika ShortFic)
by Rusbell
Summary: No hay secreto que pueda mantenerse oculto para siempre. No hay mentira que pueda ser considerada verdad por mucho tiempo. Y Ananda no era la excepción.
1. Chapter 1

_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

* * *

 **Ananda**

Domingo, mi único y preciado día libre.

Era pasado el mediodía, me ocupaba de fregar los trastes para posteriormente secarlos y dejar todo en orden. Procuraba terminar todas las labores lo más temprano posible, esa salida que tenía un par de horas después no podría ser pospuesta una vez más.

Justo terminaba de acomodar todo cuando el sonido de unos insistentes golpes en la puerta resonó con fuerza, estropeando el agradable silencio que me rodeaba. Sequé mis manos y fui hacia la entrada, creyendo con mucha certeza que sería Eren el que estaría del otro lado.

Gran error abrir sin preguntar de quién se trataba.

La figura de ese hombre frente a mí me dejó helada, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y mi cuerpo no respondió al impulso de cerrar la puerta en ese mismo momento.

Allí estaba él, con su impecable traje negro, su cabello seguía fiel al mismo estilo de siempre, sus penetrantes ojos azules y sus rasgos endurecidos y tensos.

Nos miramos por un brevísimo instante, él estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Y como si estuviésemos en perfecta sincronía, cuando reaccioné con el único objetivo de cerrar y desaparecerlo de mi vista, él también lo hizo, pero para interponerse en el umbral e impedir firmemente que volviese a huir de él.

—¡Mikasa, abre la maldita puerta, joder! —exclamó frenético.

El simple hecho de escuchar su gruesa y áspera voz dirigirse a mí de esa manera me hizo flaquear, me estremecí completa y la poca fuerza que usaba para bloquearle el paso desapareció sin más. Él aprovechó este pequeño momento de debilidad de mi parte para conseguir adentrarse en mi casa, pasando por mi lado y estudiando el entorno con un rápido vistazo.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, no me había movido ni un ápice y yo sentía como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Mis oídos zumbaban y mis manos comenzaban a sudar frío, ¿qué demonios hacía allí? Quería preguntarle, pero necesitaba echarlo y pedirle que se largara cuanto antes. No debía permitirle estar allí por mucho tiempo, no podía dejar que se enterase de todo…

¿O es que ya lo sabía?

 _Mierda._

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala de estar con la quijada apretada y la respiración acelerada evitando reparar en mí. En ese momento fui consciente de la inquietante y pesada aura que lo rodeaba, como una especie de energía furibunda que irradiaba de cada poro de su piel. Me sobresalté cuando su puño apretado golpeó la mesa de madera del comedor, y en mi estómago sentí un terrible vacío cuando me observó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Estaba tan lleno de ira y de resentimiento que me resultó imposible hallar un poco de él, de ese hombre que tanto amé.

Que tanto amo.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —inquirió en voz baja, con la rabia y la furia palpable en cada palabra que salió de su boca. Hacía su mejor intento por contenerse, por no liberar a esa violenta bestia que amenazaba con apoderarse por completo de su raciocinio y sentido común.

La presión en mi pecho fue tal que de repente se me hizo imposible respirar. Me sentí mareada y cada segundo que transcurría se me hacía más difícil sostenerle la mirada, esa que pudo haberme atravesado o cortado en dos si hubiese tenido la posibilidad.

Él ya lo sabía… Lo sabía todo.

Sus afilados ojos azules fijos en mí me causaban temor, estaba tan aturdida y descolocada por su inesperada visita que no podía articular palabra alguna de la impresión.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó cuando lo escuché soltar aire pesadamente para después golpear por segunda vez la mesa, esta vez con más fuerza. Él estaba a punto de perder los estribos, mi silencio y actitud renuente lo estaban llevando rápidamente a su límite. Podía distinguir con claridad la impaciencia y la ansiedad entre ese remolino de emociones que lo avasallaba, y no era para menos.

Todo era mi culpa.

Tragué duro y respiré profundo, dispuesta a hacer un último intento… Uno más.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dije con aparente calma. Esas simples palabras terminaron de hacer añicos la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! —gritó acercándose a mí con amplias zancadas, yo por instinto retrocedí hasta que mi espalda se topó con la pared. Llegó hasta mí y colocó sus brazos a mis costados para apresarme, un escalofrío me atravesó completa al verlo de cerca… Su bello y fino rostro a centímetros del mío. Me habría sentido feliz de tenerlo así si tan sólo hubiese sido en otras circunstancias. Me armé de valor y coraje, debía demostrarle que no conseguiría intimidarme, aunque por dentro estuviese muerta de nervios y miedo.

Miedo de esa faceta suya que hasta ese momento era desconocida para mí.

—Si piensas volver a gritarme, te agradezco que te marches ahora mismo de mi casa Levi Ackerman —siseé entre dientes autoritariamente, orándoles a todos los dioses para que lo apaciguaran un poco, para que no volviera a alzarme la voz.

—No sigas tratando de engañarme, mocosa insolente —gruñó con sus orbes fijos en los míos, su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez con más irregularidad—. No sigas con este estúpido teatro, ¿crees que no iba a enterarme? ¿De verdad pensaste que no iba a descubrir toda la verdad?

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho tratando de empujarlo pero fue en vano, él no se apartó ni un poco. Siguió postrado frente a mí esperando que dijera algo, que le explicara, incluso que le gritara, que hiciera cualquier cosa… Pero yo no tenía ni idea de cómo defenderme de sus acusaciones.

Supongo que ya no podía negarlo. No debía.

Así que recurrí a lo que he hecho en todo este tiempo: evadirlo para no afrontar la realidad.

Esa fea realidad que yo misma creé.

—Levi, basta. Vete ya, por favor —le pedí con un deje de súplica. Relajé mis hombros resignada pasados unos cuantos minutos en esa misma posición, él no iba a ceder. La determinación que lo motivó a ir a buscarme no se lo permitiría, además de la furia que controlaba cada mínimo movimiento.

—¡No!

—Por favor…

—¿Por qué? Mikasa, dime por qué lo hiciste… Te lo ruego —murmuró con evidente pesar, la neblina que cubría sus preciosos ojos azulados se disipaba gradualmente. Poco a poco lo distinguí a él nuevamente, a _mi_ Levi, y no a ese monstruo que irrumpió en el lugar rato antes.

—Me abandonaste —alcancé a decir en un murmullo.

—¿Qué? —musitó dejando caer los brazos a sus costados, derrotado. Cerró los ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza, como si no pudiese dar crédito a lo que captaron sus oídos, como si hubiese recibido una bofetada de mi parte. Se apartó y pasó ambas manos por su cabello desesperado, yo me quedé inmóvil aún pegada de la pared con un sabor amargo en mi boca y un insoportable malestar en mi tórax.

Me reprimí mentalmente incontables veces.

¿Qué mierda hice?

 _Soy una egoísta. Insensata. Cobarde._

—Yo no te abandoné. No lo hice, maldición.

Estaba abatido. Un dolor inmenso se abrió paso en mi pecho al verlo así, sintiéndose miserable y profundamente lastimado. Tomó aire y se giró para encararme, mis ojos picaron al toparse con esa expresión desahuciada que nunca había apreciado en él. En ese momento no era ese hombre frívolo e impasible, estaba tan mal que no le fue posible ocultar ese sufrimiento que se notaba hasta en sus ojos. Sus murallas se desmoronaron, se hicieron trizas. Se quebró y yo estaba a punto de hacerlo también.

 _¿Lo traicioné?_

 _Tal vez sí. Quizá no._

—Sabes perfectamente que me fui no porque quise, sino por esa oportunidad de trabajo que no pude rechazar. Te prometí miles de veces que volvería por ti, te lo juré por lo más sagrado que tenía. Mikasa, lo más sagrado que tenía eras tú y lo que había entre los dos —hablaba pausadamente, yo sentía que sus palabras se incrustaban en mi piel como cientos de agujas. Sin embargo, no lo detuve, me lo merecía por haber sido tan tonta. Esta vez fui yo quien cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar y soportar todo lo que escuchaba—. Cuando volví te busqué por todos lados, regresé por ti y tú no estabas, literalmente te desapareciste sin dejar rastro alguno. Estaba desesperado; la necesidad de saber de ti, de verte y de estar contigo iba a acabar conmigo. Y cuando al fin tus amigos se dignaron a darme información bajo la presión de mi molesta insistencia, me enteré de que la mujer que amaba más que a mí mismo estaba feliz junto a otro hombre y con una pequeña niña suya en brazos. Dime, ¿cómo crees que me sentí? ¿¡Cómo, maldita sea!?

 _Mentiras. Patrañas. Calumnias._

 _Para mí nunca ha existido nadie más, sólo tú._

Mis ojos picaron y de inmediato unas traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

Dolía, dolía mucho.

—Levi…

Apenas se percató de que tenía la intención de replicar, agitó sus manos indicándome que no lo hiciera. Mordió su labio y desvió la mirada, probablemente avergonzado e impotente por mostrarse tan vulnerable y afectado.

—No vine aquí a hablar de eso —intentó eludir el tema habiendo recuperado un poco la compostura, esa seriedad tan típica de él.

—No ibas a querer tenerla —solté, ese era el único argumento que podría justificar mis acciones. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, acercándose de nuevo a mí.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —cuestionó severo, exigiendo una buena explicación.

—Porque tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez. Me dijiste que no querías tener hijos, Levi.

—Mikasa, en ese entonces eras una chiquilla que apenas iba a comenzar la universidad y yo era un idiota que no tenía nada, ni siquiera un empleo estable. ¿Cómo iba a quererlo, si no tenía los medios suficientes para poder sobrellevarlo? —bajé la mirada maldiciendo internamente a esas gotas saladas que no dejaban de salir y de rodar por mis mejillas. Él me tomó del mentón y me alzó la cabeza para que lo mirase—. Me fui para obtener ese puesto en la empresa que me abriría las puertas, que posteriormente me brindó la posibilidad de tener las herramientas necesarias para independizarme. Al final lo logré, y cuando vine por ti para poder construir ese futuro juntos, me encuentro con todo eso… Me destrozaste —torció la boca, como si fuese ácido en vez de palabras lo que salía de su boca. Tomó aire y por un milisegundo volvió a quedar en evidencia la infinita aflicción que le desgarraba el alma.

—Perdóname… —balbuceé.

Quería justificar mis necias acciones en un intento desesperado de apaciguar un poco su dolor, pero no pude decir nada más al sentir sus fríos dedos deslizarse por mi piel para limpiar mis cachetes con ternura. Me miró con tristeza y yo contuve la respiración, ni siquiera cuando nos despedimos la última vez antes de marcharse fue tan terrible, tan doloroso. Nada se comparaba a esa espantosa sensación que nos estaba matando por dentro en ese preciso instante.

—No llores —susurró.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

—La razón de mi visita no es reprocharte ni hacerte sentir mal, tampoco lo es tratar de persuadirte para que regresemos, pues me dejaste muy en claro que no quieres saber nada de mí y mucho menos tener algún tipo de relación…

Su voz se quebró y mis piernas flaquearon, me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Algo se rompió en mí y una herida invisible se abrió, desangrándome con cada lágrima, con cada sollozo que provenía desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas.

Más de cinco años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que lo vi, desde nuestro último beso, desde la última vez que nos profesamos amarnos hasta el final de los tiempos.

Dicen por ahí que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Cuánta verdad hay en tontas supersticiones.

Me atormentaron día a día las noches en vela que pasé sin él, cada minuto que lo extrañé, que lo necesité, que añoré su compañía, sus besos, sus caricias, su apoyo, todo… Pero que por ser una niñata inmadura alejé y excluí de mi vida por miedo a que nos rechazara. No podría haber vivido con ello, preferí cargar sobre mis hombros el peso de su ausencia.

Menuda estupidez.

Se agachó frente a mí pasando una mano por su rostro, buscando fortaleza en lo más recóndito de sí mismo para no derrumbarse como ya yo lo había hecho.

—Si alguna vez te dije que no quería tener hijos, fue porque te veía muy entusiasmada con esa idea, me urgía sacártela de la cabeza como fuese. Eras muy joven y con un brillante futuro por delante, no quería interferir en eso, Mikasa. Por supuesto que quería formar una familia contigo, pero ese no era el momento adecuado. No puedo creer que hayas tenido tan poca fe en mí para pensar que te dejaría sola en esto, jamás habría pasado por mi cabeza tal atrocidad.

—Perdóname, Levi —le rogué tomándolo por las muñecas, aferrándome a la casi inexistente posibilidad de que algún día me liberase de esa carga. Aún lo amaba, siempre lo hice. Pero actué tan mal que realmente dudaba que pudiese perdonarme—. Yo…

—Yo sólo quiero verla —me interrumpió zafándose sutilmente de mi agarre, ya no quería escucharme. No hay excusa que valdría como sustento de mi irracional comportamiento—. No me meteré en tu vida, no te molestaré ni estorbaré de ninguna manera. Pero Mikasa, no me prives más de ella, por favor. Tengo tanto derecho como tú de compartir con la niña, de formar parte de su vida. También es mi hija y tú ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.

—Está bien —accedí finalmente, brindándole un alivio indescriptible.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Estaba dormida cuando llegaste. Toma asiento, la traeré si ya despertó —contesté haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para retener las lágrimas. Llorar no serviría de nada, no arreglaría nada, no me haría volver al pasado para corregirme. Me reincorporé y luché para poner mi mejor cara, debía ir a buscarla y no quería que me viese así. No obstante, sabía que era imposible ocultar lo mal que me sentía.

Sin decir nada más me dirigí hacia las escaleras a paso lento, mis manos temblaban y mis piernas amenazaban con fallarme en cualquier momento. La respiración me faltó cuando alcé la vista hacia la planta de arriba y la vi allí, con sus manitas apretando fuertemente los barrotes, mirando justamente en dirección a donde Levi y yo estuvimos discutiendo.

 _Lo vio todo._

 _Lo escuchó todo._

Subí los peldaños de dos en dos, desesperada por llegar junto a ella. Me senté a su lado y ella se giró hacia mí, observándome con esa inexpresividad tan característica y a la vez tan inusual para una niña de su edad. Endurecí mis facciones e inhalé profundamente, deseando llenarme los pulmones de coraje y no de oxígeno.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho muchas veces que está prohibido escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, ni siquiera puedes acercarte a las escaleras sola —mi voz sonó firme, más de lo que normalmente empleaba para reprenderla.

—Mamá… —su dulce voz logró regalarme un poco de sosiego, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella haya oído aquella conversación.

No podía creer que ambos terminasen sabiendo todo de esta manera, ni en mis peores pesadillas me imaginé asumiendo ambas responsabilidades a la vez. Por una parte estaba Levi, quien se enteró por algún tercero que la niña sí era suya, y por otro lado estaba nuestra hija, quien había sido testigo de tan atropellado encuentro.

—Dime, cariño —no pude evitar sonar rota. Me mordí la lengua cuando sentí que las lágrimas peleaban con vehemencia por salir.

El abdomen me dolía, esperaba lo peor. Esperaba que me gritase, llorase, que me reprochara el haberla mantenido alejada de él por puro egoísmo. En mi cabeza podía visualizarla enojada, furiosa, rehuyendo de mí. Las punzadas en mi pecho cada vez eran más despiadadas, yo trataba en lo posible de no hacer ningún gesto que me delatase frente a ella.

A pesar de tener tan sólo cinco años, era una pequeña muy perceptiva, madura, astuta, inteligente y atenta. Heredó gran parte de la personalidad de su padre, en especial la seriedad y frialdad. Lo mordaz, sensata, impasible, ágil y poco comunicativa hacían de ella una réplica exacta de Levi; fue una verdadera sorpresa verla crecer y que inexplicablemente fuese comportándose cada vez más como él suele hacerlo. Lo único que tiene de mí es mi aspecto, es idéntica a mí en ese sentido. Tez blanca, nariz fina y pequeña, ojos grandes, cara ovalada, incluso le gusta llevar el cabello igual de corto que el mío. Sin embargo, el color de sus irises era azulado, como el suyo.

Era un vivo y constante recordatorio de él, de la verdad que con tanto recelo oculté.

… Para nada.

—Quiero conocer a papá.

El alma me cayó a los pies, hubiese esperado cualquier otra respuesta menos esa. Siempre me preguntaba por él, yo la evadía asegurándole que en otra ocasión le contaría todo lo que quisiera saber. La convicción reflejada en esas cuatro palabras me caló hasta los huesos, haciéndome entender que realmente anhelaba hacerlo. Cierta tranquilidad mermó mi ansiedad al no hallar en ella rastro de molestia, enojo o cualquiera de esas malas emociones que pudiesen hacerla reaccionar desfavorablemente.

En ese momento le agradecía al cielo que fuese como él. Que por más complicada que fuese la situación, supiera analizar las cosas antes de armar algún berrinche, que razonara con sagacidad antes de señalar a algún culpable… Que por razones obvias, en este caso era yo.

La abracé fuerte apretándola contra mi pecho. Se quedó muy quieta al principio; consiguió aliviar bastante mi malestar cuando decidió corresponderme con la misma intensidad.

—Me estás aplastando —farfulló unos cuantos segundos después. Dejé salir una risita nerviosa, le di un beso en la frente y le sonreí con dulzura acariciando su cabello tiernamente bajo la atenta mirada de esos grandes ojitos azules que tanto me cautivaban. Una calidez en mi pecho suplantó el dolor que sentía cuando se acercó a mí para besarme brevemente en la mejilla, esas adorables demostraciones de afecto las atesoraba en el fondo de mi corazón por no ser tan comunes. Sólo yo conocía la parte cariñosa y tierna de mi princesa.

—Mamá te ama demasiado. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —susurré casi inaudiblemente, como si se tratase de un gran secreto.

 _Los amo a los dos._

—Sí —respondió con complicidad en el mismo tono que yo empleé.

—Ven, papá te espera.

Me levanté y la tomé en mis brazos, bajando los escalones con sumo cuidado de no tropezar. Está de más decir que mi pulso iba a una velocidad desmesurada por no tener ni idea de cómo reaccionaría con él, cómo lo trataría, si sería receptiva, tosca o si simplemente actuaría indiferente.

Levi se puso de pie muy despacio cuando aparecimos en la sala, como si lo que tuviese frente a sus ojos se tratase de un fugaz espejismo que podía desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Sus ojos, abiertos en su totalidad, saltaron de mí a nuestra hija y viceversa en completo estado de _shock_ , estoy segura que el gran parecido que hay entre ambas lo dejó hasta sin aliento. La pequeña azabache, por su parte, no se perdía ni un mínimo detalle del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Estoica, observaba todo de él sin siquiera pestañear, analizándolo, estudiándolo quedamente así como Levi lo hacía con ella.

La dejé en el suelo y con medida lentitud, la pequeña erradicó la distancia entre ellos posándose bastante cerca de él con una postura retadora y con cierto aire altanero. Me crucé de brazos y contemplé la escena que parecía tan lejana e irreal, sacada de uno de esos sueños que por las noches no me permitían dormir.

El azabache se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Juro que entre ambos existía una especie de energía, química, una conexión que pude notar claramente. Uno era el reflejo del otro, la similitud existente entre ellos era increíble, indescriptible. Incluso mantenían la misma postura al estar frente a frente. Asombroso.

—Hola —la saludó con suavidad, la azabache ni se inmutó. Mordí mi labio deseando controlar mi ansiedad, pero inevitablemente aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba. Permanecieron estáticos allí, como si cada uno estuviesen esperando que el contrario diese el siguiente paso. O tal vez se analizaban minuciosamente con el fin de encontrar las palabras exactas para dirigirse al ajeno—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 _Mierda._

Ella estrechó los párpados desconfianza, como si esa simple pregunta le hubiese parecido una gran ofensa. De cierta manera lo era, ¿cómo es posible que el hombre que se hacer llamar "su padre" no sepa ni siquiera eso? Ladeó la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo, Levi afortunadamente supo mantener todo ese montón de emociones que experimentaba perfectamente ocultas tras una fachada calma y serena. Intuía que por dentro estaba hecho un lío por no saber qué decir ni qué hacer, se me ocurrió una buena forma de ayudarle viendo que la aludida no pensaba responder.

—Tú sabes bien cuál es —dije curveando mis labios como amago de sonrisa, él me imitó con cierta nostalgia.

 _Por supuesto que lo sabía. Él sabía perfectamente cuánto me gustaba ese nombre._

—Ananda —la niña alzó las cejas con sorpresa y un instante después le sonrió complacida—. Es un nombre precioso, perfecto para una niña bonita como tú.

Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo tono carmesí ante el comentario de su progenitor. De inmediato sentí todos mis músculos relajarse notablemente, y todo ese nerviosismo que me embargó todo ese rato arrancarse de raíz. Que ella sonriera era una muy buena señal, significaba que había conseguido agradarle. Yo lo consideraba como si le diese su aprobación, su consentimiento de aproximarse o de siquiera interactuar con su persona.

Ambos sonrientes se miraban a los ojos detenidamente, como si compartieran el secreto de alguna travesura. A partir de ese momento, entre los dos Ackerman se creó un fuerte y especial vínculo, una estrecha y cercana relación padre-hija que, pese a no haber iniciado de la mejor manera, era digna de admirar.

Yo miré enternecida como esos rostros que siempre lucían serios, irradiaban una felicidad absoluta e imperturbable. Algo en ambos pares de ojos azules brillaba místicamente, como si repentinamente hubiesen encontrado algo que por mucho tiempo estuvieron buscando arduamente. Probablemente esa maravillosa energía que se apreciaba entre ambos era la que experimentaban un par de almas gemelas al encontrarse por primera vez… Porque eso eran ellos, un par de piezas de rompecabezas que al fin habían encontrado su parte faltante.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear un rato?

Ananda me miró preguntándome con la mirada si podía ir o no, imaginaba que internamente no sabía si era correcto salir con ese hombre que seguía siendo un total extraño para ella. Le sonreí y ella entendió que efectivamente tenía mi permiso de hacerlo.

—Bien —le dijo al fin.

Me apresuré en buscar sus botas, un gorro, una bufanda, unos guantes y un suéter de lana rosa. Estábamos en pleno invierno, siempre la abrigaba lo más posible para protegerla del despiadado frío que en esa época congelaba todo a su paso.

—Pórtate bien con papá —susurré en su oído para que sólo ella pudiese escucharme mientras la estrechaba de nuevo entre mis brazos fuertemente. Ella asintió, deposité un beso en su coronilla y me incorporé sintiendo cómo Levi me escrutaba fijamente. Ananda nos observaba curiosa, intrigada por la tensión que abarcaba el espacio que nos separaba a él y a mí.

El azabache dejó salir aire, e incapaz de seguir sosteniéndome la mirada, se centró en nuestra hija. Le sonrió conmovido por lo tierna que se veía envuelta en tanta tela, Ananda es tan pequeña y preciosa que estoy segura que Levi no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella apenas la vio.

—¿Quieres que te cargue? —se ofreció cariñosamente.

—Tch, no. Puedo caminar.

Levi se volvió a mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por el firme tono de voz con el que le respondió. Incluso el sonidito que él siempre usaba solía escapar inconscientemente de su boca de vez en cuando, sin saber en lo absoluto que su padre lo hacía todo el tiempo. Sí, hasta eso lo heredó de él. Le devolví la mirada divertida encogiéndome de hombros, sabiendo que aún le faltaba mucho por descubrir. Parpadeó saliendo de su asombro, yo contuve las ganas de reír pensando en lo interesante que sería para mí ver cómo él haría para lidiar con una copia exacta de sí mismo. Sí, realmente ansiaba ser testigo de ello.

—De acuerdo, pero al menos dame la mano —se la tendió y ella vaciló un momento antes de sujetársela, no se atrevió a rechazarlo al notar que la miraba con cierta súplica en su expresión.

Posteriormente los vi alejarse tomados de la mano, Ananda no podía desviar su atención de él, Levi se encargaba de guiarla mientras ella andaba bastante distraída. A considerable distancia vi cómo la miró para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa que ella de inmediato le correspondió.

Una sensación de paz y plenitud se expandió por mi pecho, suprimiendo el malestar que me impedía hasta respirar adecuadamente. Me abracé a mí misma sintiéndome profundamente aliviada; ellos al fin estaban juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Me reproché mentalmente por haber errado tanto y me planteé mil y un maneras de compensarles el tiempo perdido, haría todo lo que pudiese para que Ananda y Levi compartieran y se llevaran lo mejor posible. Sospechaba que no sería demasiado complicado hacerlo, pues se les notaba a leguas las ganas que tenían de conocerse y de tenerse el uno al otro.

Además de eso, debía centrarme en recuperarlo, en ganarme su perdón y tratar de integrarme nuevamente a su vida, esa de la que nunca debí apartarme.

Ese atropellado y difícil suceso fue el comienzo de una bonita y magnífica historia.

Una en la que fui plenamente feliz junto a mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo.

* * *

 **Que bonito sería una nena de esta parejita, ¿no? Me encanta imaginarla así, preciosa como mamá y de carácter fuerte como papá. :')**  
 **Espero que les haya gustado el OneShot, de corazón que sí.**  
 **No olviden darle fav y dejar su opinión en un review, me encantaría saber lo que piensan al respecto.**  
 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**


	2. Especial: Flores de primavera

_**¡Hola, queridos lectores RivaMikenses! Qué gusto tenerles por acá. En caso de no haber leído aún los otros dos OneShots que siguen la línea de esta trama ("¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!" y "Misión especial"), les recomiendo visitarlos antes de empezar el presente. Sólo así podrán entender ciertos detalles que se mencionan acá.**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo en la nota de autor. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ananda se despertó más temprano de lo usual la mañana de ese sábado.

Con un brevísimo vistazo, uno de esos que se asemejan a un fugaz pestañeo, pudo captar que su entorno comenzaba a iluminarse con los primeros rayos del sol. Haciendo caso omiso, se giró al lado contrario y se hizo un ovillo, escondiéndose así aún más bajo la cobija que se negaba a apartar. Con los párpados cerrados y la respiración acompasada, se mantuvo en la misma posición por un espacio de tiempo que en su adormilamiento no fue capaz de medir, escuchando a lo lejos el cantar de los rechonchos pajaritos que anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día. Se concentró en sus alegres vocecillas, rememorando sus vivaces colores e imaginándolos posarse en las ramas del árbol de su patio, donde tanto le encantaba verlos darle la bienvenida a la ansiada primavera.

La azabache dormitaba imaginando ser uno de ellos. En su mente, se bosquejaba pequeñita con unas bonitas plumas rojas en honor al color favorito de su madre, y unos intensos ojos azulados como los suyos y los de su padre. Se visualizaba revoloteando en un cielo despejado y brillante como lo estaba siempre que mamá le permitía salir a jugar sin preocuparse por un posible resfrío, y también se le antojaba picando de los árboles las frutas que le gustaban. Ese día, si fuese uno de ellos, iría por una manzana o tal vez por algunas fresas. ¿Qué hay de los dulces duraznos? ¡También por un par de esos!

Casi podía sentir el viento golpeteando contra su cuerpo al ir en sentido contrario a sus corrientes –Ananda sospechaba que debía ser una sensación similar a la que tenía cada vez que corría fuerte, muy fuerte, hasta que sus piernas dolían y sus pulmones gritaban desesperados por un poco de aire–, y se figuraba lo fantásticos que se verían desde las alturas los caminos que ella usualmente recorría para ir a la escuela, al parque, a casa de los abuelos o a casa de sus tíos y tías. Quería ser uno de ellos por tan sólo por un momento, para visitar a papá en esa ciudad misteriosa que lo conocía mejor que ella misma. Aun sin saber cuál dirección tomar o cómo reconocerla, deseaba como nada en el mundo poder batir sus alas y recorrer cuanto fuese necesario con tal de arribar dondequiera que él estuviese, para observarle desde su ventana y canturrearle los buenos días en ese lenguaje melódico que Levi entendería, porque él sabía interpretarla a la perfección. Sus risas, sus silencios, sus evasivas, las frases a medias que no decían nada pero que lo ocultaban todo… No había nada en ella que Levi no pudiese descifrar. Nada. Sólo le era preciso mirarla para obtener todas las respuestas.

Bostezó y se removió al percibir a través de la sensibilidad de sus párpados la febril luminosidad que ya bañaba toda la habitación. Abandonando sus quimeras se frotó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos y aguardó pacientemente a que su vista se enfocase, aún con los sentidos atontados por efecto de la somnolencia. Al incorporarse divisó en el buró contiguo a su cama el libro animado de _La Sirenita_ que podía recitar al pie de la letra por sabérselo de memoria, su preciada cajita de música y su conejo de felpa. Curveó sus labios hacia arriba y se estiró para hacerse del peluche que también le sonrió de vuelta al verla.

—Buenos días, _Rabbit_ —musitó apretujándolo contra su cuerpo, y luego rió bajito al sentir las cosquillas que le eran suavemente dadas en su mejilla por su desordenado pelaje albino.

Le apartó de sí sentándolo a su lado y trató de peinarle con sus manos, sobándolo en una sola dirección hasta que quedase más o menos uniforme. Para ella era lindísimo luciendo así de desastroso, pero más le agradaba estando _guapo_ y acicalado. Una vez cumplida su tarea detalló su modesta naricita, sus ojos negros, sus grandes orejas caídas, su pancita sonrosada y por último reiteró cuán enorme él era. Aunque sólo le sacaba ventaja a su altura con pocos centímetros, unos quince quizás, a Ananda le resultaba abismal la diferencia. Tal vez podía atribuírselo al hecho de que era el peluche más grande que había tenido jamás.

Desde hacía unas tres semanas Rabbit pasó a formar parte de la vasta colección de regalos recibidos de su padre, denominado por él mismo como una recompensa por sus buenas calificaciones. Empero, Ananda no era tonta y sospechaba que ese era solo un pretexto para que su madre no le regañara por _malcriarla_ tanto. En una oportunidad, le había escuchado decirle –en apenas un susurro para que ella no la oyese, pero aun así fue capaz de captarlo sin dudar de su veracidad– que estaba excediéndose con los obsequios, que no eran necesarios y que debía parar. Ella, simulándose ajena a la situación, enseguida reconoció la clara y firme orden implícita en sus palabras a pesar de que su tono moderado podía fácilmente confundirse con una simple sugerencia. Y estaba segura que su papá también lo reconoció a juzgar por su indiscreta expresión de descontento y su rotundo silencio, pues en efecto, no hubo de su parte una afirmación que le atuviese a algún mandato impuesto por Mikasa. Ananda nunca se atrevía a desobedecer a su madre cuando se dirigía a ella de esa manera, pero Levi le demostró que él sí cuando en la siguiente visita se apareció campante con el susodicho amigo felpudo que ahora era su posesión más preciada.

Durante toda su vida, Levi tuvo la infalible certeza de no ser en lo absoluto un hombre detallista… Hasta que conoció a Ananda. _Su_ Ananda. Este acontecimiento despertó en él un instinto consentidor y extremadamente atento que él asumió inherente a su paternidad recién descubierta. A partir de ese entonces, comenzó a vivir con la arrolladora necesidad de dárselo todo, de regalarle el universo entero o al menos un pedacito de él si así lo quería ella. No podía evitarlo: la rebeldía hacía de Levi oídos sordos si el tema a tratar era referente a privarla de sus atenciones, porque su única prioridad era hacerla desmesuradamente feliz por todos los medios posibles. Poco le importaban las absurdas sumas de dinero que gastaba para complacerla ni tener que burlar la autoridad de Mikasa en el proceso, las quejas de su socio por sus constantes ausencias o los largos y agotadores viajes a los que debía someterse para poder pasar un poco de tiempo con su hija… Todo lo mencionado se reducía a _nada_ ante el júbilo de su princesa.

" _¿Cuál nombre debo ponerle?_ ", le inquirió perdida en su fascinación por el muñeco que en ese momento le hacía compañía en los asientos traseros de la camioneta. Levi se mantuvo callado con la vista fija en la carretera mientras conducía hacia el restaurante que su pequeña acompañante había escogido, sopesando en sus adentros si debía responderle que no sabía y que le inventase uno a su preferencia o si simplemente simularse distraído. Las dos opciones se fueron directo al infierno cuando se topó con su mirada expectante a través del retrovisor durante un breve embotellamiento; ¿cómo demonios podría declinar alguna petición suya? ¿Y cómo demonios podría evadir sus peculiares –y en ocasiones complicadas– interrogantes? _Imposible_ , concluyó derrotado. Suspiró y transcurridos unos instantes contestó: " _puedes llamarle Rabbit_ ". Ananda parpadeó varias veces y arrugó el entrecejo en confusión, ¿de dónde había sacado su padre ese nombre tan raro? Intentó considerarlo, pero la intriga no le permitió concentrarse en ello por mucho tiempo. " _¿Por qué?_ ", cuestionó y esta vez la respuesta llegó a ella con más rapidez " _porque significa conejo en inglés_ " _._ Está de más mencionar que el enfado latente en el rostro de Mikasa al verlos llegar con semejante objeto le hizo temer que una feroz disputa se desatase entre ellos por su culpa; sin embargo, ante sus ojos el acontecimiento no trascendió más allá de una mirada desaprobatoria que la azabache mayor le dedicó al autor del crimen, quien sólo se defendió alegando parsimonioso que aquello se debía a su rendimiento de excelencia en la escuela. Ananda nunca se enteró de la extensa y extenuante discusión que sus padres sostuvieron por teléfono horas más tarde.

Se arrancó la cobija con un rápido movimiento y con las energías renovadas saltó de la cama y se encaminó en dirección a la estancia de su madre. Hizo ceder la cerradura y con sumo cuidado empujó la puerta, no queriendo emitir ni el más mínimo ruido. Sus pasos sigilosos rodearon la cama para encontrarla yaciendo sobre su costado –tal como ella había estado minutos antes–, arropada a medias y luciendo serena aún sumida en un profundo sueño. El reloj en la mesita de noche marcaba las 8:12am.

Arrodillándose, cruzó sus brazos en el borde del colchón y apoyó en ellos su barbilla para observar largamente esas facciones que le eran tan idénticas a las suyas. Se sorprendió hallándose a sí misma en la delicadeza de su nariz, en la silueta ovalada que constituía su rostro, en sus rizadas y espesas pestañas, en sus cejas bien delineadas, en sus labios rojizos y un tanto prominentes… Entonces, dedujo que nadie exageraba al decir que era el vivo retrato de su madre, y que en efecto el único rasgo que rompía la línea de similitudes físicas entre ambas era la tonalidad de sus irises. Se permitió sonreír tenuemente. Le encantaba la idea de ser tan bonita como mamá.

Contuvo el ferviente impulso de acariciarle, de jugar con su cabello, de abrazarle o plantarle un beso en la frente al apreciar las oscuras sombras que se resaltaban por encima de sus pómulos. _Eran obra del cansancio_ , le explicó Mikasa una vez que ella le preguntó su razón de ser. Ahora, cada vez que las miraba le inquietaba en demasía algo que ella en su inocencia no lograba comprender.

Ananda no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que mamá llegó temprano a casa. Desde hacía más de un año, al salir de sus clases su abuela se encargaba de cuidarla mientras Mikasa laboraba hasta que estaba bien entrada la noche. La abuela le leía sus cuentos favoritos, le ayudaba con las tareas, la sacaba a pasear cuando el clima era favorable, e incluso se animaba a colorear con ella de vez en cuando… Su vida se regía por una especie de rutina en que solía echar mucho de menos a su figura materna. Por sus rigurosos horarios, su convivencia se reducía a sus escasos días libres y a las mañanas, durante el desayuno y la travesía a la escuela. Por supuesto que le afectaba, la extrañaba tanto… No obstante, Ananda entendía la importancia del trabajo y el esfuerzo que su madre hacía día tras día, así como entendía que no emitir queja alguna y dejarla descansar cuando tenía la oportunidad era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Se levantó y con la misma cautela en la que entró, se movilizó a su habitación una vez más. Tendió su cama tal como su abuela le enseñó y acomodó a Rabbit junto a su almohada antes de escrutar detenidamente su alrededor, buscando algo en qué emplear su tiempo hasta que Mikasa despertase. Miró a la pequeña biblioteca donde guardaba sus cuentos, cuadernos y libros de la escuela; a sus demás peluches observándola desde una repisa que yacía próximo a la ventana, al televisor que no le apetecía encender colgado en la pared, a la casa de muñecas que no usaba pero que conservaba porque su abuelo la elaboró especialmente para ella… Suspiró. El aburrimiento comenzaba a hacer mella y no tenía más de una hora de haberse despertado.

Tomó de su buró la cajita de música que Levi le regaló en navidad y dándole cuerda caminó al extremo contrario de su cama, donde estaba situado un lindo cajón de madera labrada también cortesía del abuelo; ah, cómo le gustaba al señor Ackerman construirle cada cosa a su nieta. Situó a un lado la cajita, y oyendo su dulce sinfonía se dispuso a abrir el baúl: era allí donde guardaba todas sus herramientas de dibujo. Asió sus incontables blocks y se dejó caer en el piso para hojearlos superficialmente, con la intención de buscar una hoja en blanco que pudiese utilizar en esa ocasión. Desfilaron ante sus ojos esbozos de animales, objetos, personas –esta categoría se basaba en su mayoría en graciosos diseños de sus tíos Eren y Armin–, y de figuras abstractas que no parecían tener ni pies ni cabeza. Otros, sin embargo, eran manchones de acuarela que intentaban recrear paisajes sacados de su propia imaginación. Ananda volvió a suspirar, esta vez con hastío. No tenía ni una sola hoja disponible.

Estaba a punto de tirar por la borda su deseo de dibujar cuando evocó de súbito _ese_ detalle. Se movió hacia su derecha y levantó un poco el colchón allí, justo en la esquina, de donde sacó su cuadernillo más especial. Lo extrajo de su escondrijo como quien desentierra un tesoro escondido, y lo apretó contra su pecho en amago de disculpa por casi haberle olvidado. En todas sus páginas se hallaban plasmados dibujos de Levi, Mikasa y ella juntos, como una verdadera familia en diferentes escenarios. A base de carboncillos, creyones o marcadores se distinguían los tres paseando en un parque, en una playa, sentados en un sillón, a las orillas de un río, bajo un árbol, andando en bicicleta, o caminando en una calle cualquiera que no tenía nombre o destino determinado. Pese a ser todos distintos, había un detalle que era invariable: sus sonrisas. En todos sonreían abiertamente, felices por el simple hecho de tenerse mutuamente.

Animada, se armó con uno de sus tantos estuches de colores y se subió al alféizar de su ventana. Con los mullidos cojines respaldándola y una amplia vista de su patio trasero, pensó en dibujarse a sí misma en compañía de sus padres a las afueras de una bonita casa de campo que era de los tres, tal vez exclusiva para vacacionar. Visualizó unas inmensas montañas al fondo, un enorme lago no muy lejos de ellos e infinitos pastizales verdes por los alrededores. Decidió agregar un par de mascotas: un pajarito rojo posando en uno de sus hombros y un regordete conejito blanco acunado en sus brazos. Estaba tan extasiada por la preciosa imagen forjada en su cabeza que ni cuenta se dio cuando su mano empezó a repartir los trazos que inmortalizarían uno de sus más grandes anhelos.

* * *

A Ananda no dejaba de fascinarle la transformación que su pequeño mundo sufría con el cambio de las estaciones y, sin duda, el que le parecía más increíble era el que ocurría al acabar el invierno. Le maravillaba cómo el ambiente pasaba de tener un aire lúgubre a derrochar vivacidad en todo su esplendor. Durante los primeros días de primavera le gustaba descubrir lo que se hallaba velado bajo las impenetrables capas de nieve; de ser testigo del renacer de los árboles, del despejar del cielo, del retorno de los animales; de sentir la calidez del sol calándole en la piel, de admirar los horizontes de la ciudad teñirse de pintorescos colores gracias al despertar de las flores.

—¡Ananda! —la voz de su madre resonó desde el interior de la casa, sacándola en seco de su ensoñación. Dejó de acariciar al gatito que a veces iba a visitarla para reincorporarse y correr a atender su llamado.

—¿Si?

—¿Dónde estabas?

Apenas cerraba la puerta principal cuando la halló en el extremo superior de las escaleras, con los brazos en jarras y una penetrante mirada inquisitiva que le incitó a bajar la suya y a mantener sus manos amarradas en la espalda, temiendo que con verla a los ojos adivinara sus andanzas. Ananda tenía terminantemente prohibido salir y bajar las escaleras sola, además de toquetear al _animalejo_ –alias citado de la boca de su madre enfadada– cuyos pelos le provocaban una alergia terrible.

No quería mentirle, pero tampoco decirle la verdad. Mikasa podía ser realmente aterradora cuando se le crispaba, lo cual era bastante probable que ocurriese luego de haber roto tres de sus reglas. Con nerviosismo se mordió el interior de las mejillas y ocupó lo que se le antojó como una eternidad para decidirse a hacer lo correcto, mascullando cabizbaja en contestación:

—En el jardín, mamá.

Oyó sus pasos descender los peldaños hasta detenerse frente a ella y alzando la mirada cuando se agachó para encararla, escudriñó en su semblante alguna señal de enojo, pero no vio nada más allá de su inmutable impavidez. Dio un leve respingo cuando Mikasa buscó sus manos –que aún seguían atadas tras ella–, y pasmada como estatua no le permitió moverlas de su lugar.

—Déjame verlas —le pidió con sutileza. La niña la observó fijamente por unos cuantos segundos antes de ceder—. Te he dicho cientos de veces que no puedes ir afuera por tu cuenta, ni tampoco jugar con el gato…

—Lo siento… —se apresuró a decir, quedita. Y mientras atestiguaba cómo sus manos y brazos eran meticulosamente estudiados para descartar la aparición de un sarpullido, quiso seguir parloteando—. Pero es que el jardín luce muy lindo, mami. Además, estaba allí el señor _Gatto_ y se miraba muy triste, así que fui a acariciarlo para que no lo estuviese.

A Mikasa se le estrujó el corazón, de pronto conmovida por esa retahíla de palabras que no esperaba escuchar. Su hija no tendía a dar explicaciones si no se las exigía y, sin embargo, aquello no llegó a asombrarle demasiado. Si bien el carácter taciturno y reservado de Levi predominaba muchísimo en su personalidad, a Ananda le era imposible evitar que ciertas circunstancias o personas sacasen a relucir esa ternura que era tan usual en las niñas de su edad. La desbordarte alegría que no se preocupaba de ocultar al estar ante Levi o algún animalito, sus tíos y tías, sus abuelos y ella misma era una prueba contundente de que detrás de esa seriedad suya, su niña albergaba un sinfín de sentimientos que sólo sus más allegados tenían la dicha de conocer.

—Puedo entenderlo, pero es preciso que tú también entiendas que no está bien que hagas estas cosas —alegó aun sujetando sus manos con suavidad, sumergiéndose en el bello azul de sus orbes—. ¿Podrías, por favor, tenerlo presente la próxima vez?

—Bueno…

—Prométemelo —insistió al detectar en ella un resquicio de vacilación.

Ananda volvió a bajar la mirada, calibrando las consecuencias de ese juramento. Para ella, las promesas eran sagradas e inquebrantables y, por ende, una vez que aceptase se vería en la perpetua obligación de apartarse de su amigo gatuno. Aun sintiendo una fuerte mezcolanza de culpa y pena por él, razonó que acceder era lo más sensato en ese caso. En definitiva no quería causarle inquietudes innecesarias a su madre.

—Lo prometo —musitó, y Mikasa suspiró de alivio previo a plantar en su mejilla un sonoro beso en agradecimiento.

—Tus tíos Armin y Eren pasarán por ti en un rato —notificó guiándola a la planta superior, Ananda se dejó llevar sin rechistar—. Así que vamos a darte un baño, no deben tardar en llegar.

Pese a estar acostumbrada a asearse sola, Ananda gustosa le concedía a su madre la oportunidad de hacerlo en sus días libres. En esos fugaces momentos, la pequeña azabache disfrutaba del suave toque de sus dedos en su espalda, del dulce tarareo que las envolvía a ambas en una paz imperturbable, de las caricias que le proporcionaba por su cabeza al lavarle el cabello… Ella atesoraba cada gesto tanto como Mikasa, quien por su parte se deleitaba de la embriagante satisfacción de brindarle a su hija sus merecidas atenciones. Esta última, a pesar de ser estricta e inflexible con ciertos aspectos de su crianza, hacía de la efusividad un pilar fundamental en su relación madre-hija; con un exceso de besos, abrazos y mimos pretendía llenar el vacío que dejaba en ambas sus incesantes ausencias. A Ananda aquello no le fastidiaba en lo más mínimo. Ella no era la única que extrañaba, por obvias razones.

Mikasa la envolvía en su bata de baño cuando interrumpió su prolongada mudez.

—Mamá.

—¿Hmn?

—¿Y tú? ¿No vendrás?

—Sí. Me sumaré luego, al culminar los quehaceres restantes.

—... Eso dijiste la última vez, pero no lo hiciste.

En el tórax de Mikasa _algo_ punzó y en silencio agradeció que no pudiese ver cómo su semblante se descomponía por completo al oírle decir aquello, que no era en lo absoluto un reclamo. Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse a una velocidad vertiginosa; era más difícil conservar las apariencias a medida que la perceptividad de Ananda se afinaba. Y ello le aterraba, porque gran parte de su actual estabilidad dependía de esas excusas y sonrisas forzadas que maquillaban el trasfondo de la amarga realidad. ¿Qué haría cuando sus métodos perdiesen la veracidad ante esa perspicacia suya? Siquiera planteárselo le apesadumbraba en demasía. El agotamiento arribó conjunto a unas estúpidas ganas de llorar; ella no quería que su niña fuese infeliz por las consecuencias arraigadas a los errores que cometió; no, _no podía_ permitir eso. Pero ¿cómo seguirla aislando si era ella la más perjudicada en todo el caos que egoístamente creó?

Mikasa batió su cabeza, desligándose del rumbo que tomaban sus cavilaciones. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en alguna solución factible.

—Porque aquel día salí con retraso del trabajo y no logré llegar a tiempo —expuso con calma, repitiéndole la explicación que le presentó en esa ocasión. Sus manos se dedicaban a secar sus sedosas briznas negruzcas, frotándolas delicadamente con una toalla—. Esta vez sí lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? —Ananda asintió—. ¿Quieres que lo recoja con dos coletas bajas?

—No, hoy quiero llevarlo suelto.

Mikasa le dio la total libertad de elegir su vestimenta, dejándola sola en su habitación mientras ella se disponía a retomar sus faenas. La Ackerman menor se atavió con una braga de jean y una camisa de rayas blancas y negras muy fresca, ideal para esa estación, y se calzó sus cómodas bailarinas rojas. Se sentó en el taburete de su peinadora para cepillar su corto cabello frente al espejo y se colocó un par de ganchitos con forma de mariquita en el lado contrario a su flequillo al estar satisfecha con el resultado. Apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando un par de golpecillos resonaron en su puerta; se apresuró a abrir y del otro lado del umbral emergió la imponente silueta de Eren, cuyo rostro se iluminó de alegría apenas sus orbes esmeraldas recayeron en ella.

Ananda jadeó cuando el recién llegado se abalanzó hacia ella para atraparla en un abrazo que por su rapidez no logró prever. Eren la estrechó entre sus fornidos brazos, e ignorando su hosca naturaleza, le besó los cachetes y rió bajito una vez que ella intentó zafarse inútilmente de su afectuoso arrebato. Al Eren cesar, la niña le observó estática, manteniéndose a cierta distancia sin saber cómo reaccionar. En breve optó por resguardarse en la curvatura de su hombro, rehuyendo de su atenta mirada al sentir su rostro arder de bochorno.

—Hola, preciosa. Tu madre me ha enviado a buscarte —le anunció en un murmullo, pero la susodicha no respondió. Conociéndola, su silencio era clara señal de incomodidad. Aún en cuclillas, aguardó unos instantes antes de insistir—. Hmn… Perdona, no era mi intención molestarte pero sabes que no puedo contenerme cuando te veo, ¿verdad? —expuso despacio, con una dulzura que no era propia de él. No obstante, no le quedaba de otra que recurrir a esta como medida desesperada para mermar las contrariedades que le originaba. Por suerte funcionó, ella abandonó su escondite para mirarle ya recompuesta, vistiendo como traje de gala esa estoicidad que le era tan característica.

—Lo sé.

—¿Quieres que te cargue?

Ananda meneó débilmente la cabeza en negación y se aferró a la mano que él, resignado, le ofreció al reincorporarse, siguiéndole así a la planta inferior. Al descender, a través de los barrotes de la escalera atisbó la espalda de Armin, quien sentado frente a Mikasa estaba tan concentrando explicándole lo que planeaban hacer que no se percató de su presencia sino hasta que ella se posó a su lado. Guardó silencio al tornar su atención hacia ella, y en ese efímero momento Ananda pensó que sus cabellos rubios parecían hilos de oro, y que el matiz de sus ojos coincidía con exactitud con el color del cielo primaveral. Para ninguno de los otros tres espectadores pasó desapercibida el embeleso de la niña. Había pasado ya un mes desde la última vez que le vio y estaba bastante contenta por tenerle allí, sonriéndole de esa forma tan dulce y acogedora.

—Pero mira qué bonita estás —le saludó enternecido, rozándole la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, sacándola de súbito de su ensimismamiento.

—Hola, tío Armin.

Sin previo aviso y sin meditarlo demasiado se puso de puntitas para alcanzar su mejilla y rozarla con sus labios, derritiéndole el corazón a Armin en el proceso.

—¿Por qué a Armin sí le das besos y a mí no? ¡No es justo! —gruñó Eren enfurruñado, simulándose ofendido y esperando obtener un tenue sonrojo a cambio, como solía ser siempre que se comportaba de esa manera a modo de broma. Sin embargo, aquello tomó un rumbo completamente distinto cuando Ananda subió la mirada hacia él y con toda honestidad admitió:

—Es por tu barba.

En la sala se hizo un silencio que se prolongó durante unos difusos segundos. Ananda le observó serena hasta que el mayor salió por fin de su aturdimiento, batiendo sus espesas pestañas al parpadear repetidas veces.

—¿Eh? ¿Mi barba? —balbuceó, tanteándose la cara por pura inercia—. ¿No te gusta cómo me veo así? ¿Es eso?

—No… Es que me pica y no me agrada —masculló ella, gesticulando un mohín.

Reflexionó brevemente y no tardó demasiado en asumir que había sido un tonto al no percatarse de ello; en efecto, su sobrina se mostraba más renuente a acercársele cuando su vello facial lucía abundante o comenzaba a ser rasposo bajo el tacto. Mikasa y Armin correspondieron la expresión perpleja del moreno; Eren no se hallaba a sí mismo contemplando esa posibilidad alguna vez, ni siquiera al analizar las razones por las que la susodicha en ocasiones se mostraba más esquiva con él que con su mejor amigo. Hasta ese entonces su actitud había sido incomprensible, y ahora que tenía la ansiada respuesta en sus manos no sabía cómo sentirse.

—Oh… No lo había notado. Prometo no tenerla para la siguiente visita —alegó, regocijándose internamente. _Con Ananda nunca se sabe_ , recitó divertido en su mente las palabras que Mikasa le había dicho hacía un tiempo ya, pensando en cuán acertadas habían sido—. Pero eso significa que me darás tantos besos como a Armin, ¿no?

Ananda asintió y Eren le sonrió complacido. Esa niña realmente era una cajita de sorpresas.

* * *

No sería posible para Ananda escoger entre Armin y Eren; les adoraba por igual a pesar de que sus respectivas personalidades hicieran de ellos dos polos opuestos con muchísima distancia de por medio. Para ella, el rubio era la personificación de la sabiduría, la cordialidad y la prudencia. Ananda realmente creía que no había nada que él no supiese, y aun así no dejaba de sorprenderse cuando le hablaba con total naturalidad de temas que escapaban del alcance de los conocimientos de sus demás cercanos. Armin podía enseñarle sobre biología, astrología, mitología, matemáticas, letras, historia; y también informarle sobre cualquier cosa trivial que a ella, motivada por su curiosidad infantil, se le ocurriese preguntarle. Eren, por su lado, era temerario y osado, siendo estas las cualidades ideales para hacer de él su fiel compañero de travesuras y juegos. Con su particular sentido del humor y su inagotable energía, lograba hacerla reír a carcajadas como muy pocas personas lo conseguían y practicaba con ella todos los deportes y actividades al aire libre que se le antojasen. Una vez, por ejemplo, la llevó a pescar a un riachuelo que cruza la ciudad. Y todo habría ido fenomenal, de no ser porque Ananda se echó a llorar cuando descubrió que el pececito que capturaron había muerto al pasar mucho tiempo fuera del agua.

Ananda estaba consciente de que ellos no eran sus tíos _de verdad_ , pero eso siempre careció de relevancia. El simple hecho de no estar unidos por los mismos apellidos ni lazos sanguíneos no era un impedimento para que ella los considerara como tal, ni para que los quisiera con todo su corazón.

Los tres emprendieron el camino al parque a pie por petición de Ananda, quien declinó la propuesta de Eren de ir en su auto al alegar que quería caminar un rato. Y así fue hasta que, al cruzar la quinta cuadra, el moreno sin consultarle la tomó y la encaramó sobre sus hombros. Toda protesta que Ananda tuvo la intención de manifestar para que la bajase quedó atascada en su garganta, tenía un espléndido panorama desde esa perspectiva. Su tío era tan alto que estar sobre sus hombros le daba la impresión de que el mundo se empequeñecía ante ella; allí el viento golpeteaba más febril contra su cuerpo y una sensación de vértigo se arremolinaba en su estómago con cada paso que daba. ¿Era así como se sentía volar? ¿Era eso lo que experimentaría si fuese el parajito rojo de sus sueños? Ananda, presa de sus ilusiones, extendió sus brazos hacia sus costados y no logró impedirse a sí misma soltar una risilla cuando Armin alarmado le pidió que tuviese cuidado, porque podría caerse.

El trayecto se les hizo ameno y breve, entre conversaciones que Ananda no atendió y el siseo producido por el agitar de las hojas de los enormes árboles que proveían sombra a lo largo de las aceras. Ya podían apreciarse bajo sus pies los adoquines tras derretirse la nieve, el sol calentaba vehemente y los demás habitantes de la comunidad se aventuraban a hacer lo mismo que ellos: transitar por las calles para, gozosos, disfrutar de la esperada primavera. El cambio de clima también parecía influenciar enormemente al estado anímico de las personas.

El parque, con sus senderos tapizados de árboles, sus espacios abiertos recubiertos por la grama que apenas comenzaba a crecer y sus diferentes espacios de recreación infantil –en su mayoría parquecillos con toboganes, balancines, giratorios, rayuelas y pintorescas casitas repletas de obstáculos– se convertía en el sitio más concurrido durante esa época del año. Y no era para menos, luego de pasar el invierno recluidos en sus hogares para protegerse de las brutales temperaturas, todos ansiaban invertir su tiempo de ocio en cualquier actividad que requiriera salir de casa.

El amplio lugar también contaba con canchas de fútbol y básquet y jardines que eran rebuscados para montar a cometa, pero a diferencia de los demás niños, Ananda desdeñaba todo aquello. Ella prescindía de las áreas más frecuentadas y sugería visitar los confines más apartados, lejos de los críos que la molestasen por ser callada y de las pelotas ajenas que pudiesen golpearla mientras estuviese descuidada –como ya había sucedido anteriormente–. Eren y Armin la llevaban a estos lugares sin refutar, estando de acuerdo con ella en ocupar una zona desprovista de la algarabía y ajetreo presentes en los otros espacios.

—¿Ya has almorzado? ¿No tienes hambre? —Armin se dirigió a ella justo antes de llegar a su destino—. He olvidado preguntarle a Mikasa si habías comido o no… —agregó para sí, masajeándose las sienes con pesadez. Ananda _casi_ sonrió al notarlo tan consternado por haber obviado tal nimiedad.

—Sí, he almorzado. Mamá preparó lasaña para mí.

—Ah, qué envidia —suspiró Eren. Ananda tenía las manos apiladas sobre su cabeza, sirviéndole de soporte a su mentón. Había apresado bajo estas la coleta que sujetaba los cabellos castaños de su tío, previniendo así que le hicieran cosquillas en la nariz cuando el viento soplase en dirección contraria—. Mikasa prepara la mejor lasaña del mundo, ¿cierto, Armin?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Ya las han probado todas? —interrogó sin malicia, con genuina curiosidad. Ananda de momento no creyó que fuese posible.

—No, eso no nos hace falta para estar seguros de ello.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, tío Eren —arrugó el entrecejo y giró su rostro hacia el rubio, buscando que él apoyase o desmintiese su afirmación en caso de estar equivocada. Sin embargo, el moreno se le adelantó.

—Algún día las degustaremos todas y comprobaremos que tengo razón, ¿te parece? —convino, apeándola al fin de sus hombros. Ananda asintió no muy convencida, pero queriendo fiarse en sus palabas después de todo.

—Le diré a mamá que les guarde un poco cuando vuelva a cocinarlo.

—Eso sería muy amable de tu parte —Eren volvió a sonreírle. Esa mueca era sempiterna en él al estar junto a su sobrina—. ¿Quieres que te impulse en los columpios?

—Tch, no, aún no.

—Hn, vale.

Armin presenció la escena prestándoles total atención, encantado por la manía de la Ackerman de indagar y cuestionar hasta lo más mínimo. Era esa sed insaciable de conocimiento, sumado a su increíble perspicacia, su envidiable capacidad retentiva y su habilidad de desenvoltura en los diferentes ámbitos intelectuales lo que hacía que la reconocieran como una niña _prodigio_ –título otorgado por las autoridades de la institución estudiantil a la que asistía desde su primer año de preescolar–. Armin descubrió ese talento innato sin mucho esfuerzo, no le fue preciso que algún tercero lo proclamase para estar seguro de ello.

Eran poco más de las dos de la tarde cuando se dejaron caer en un banco, mientras Ananda se alejaba para asomarse al borde de la fuente que ese día en particular no funcionó. Se sumieron en una charla que englobó ciertos aspectos laborales, familiares y unos pocos sentimentales; ya no convivían tanto como antes y debían ponerse al día con las novedades del contrario. Ellos eran ingeniosos y lo suficientemente unidos como para no dejar que su fraternal amistad se quebrase a causa de las fuerzas mayores. Fue debido al distanciamiento y la falta de tiempo que les imponía su nueva vida adulta, que adquirieron desde principios de año la costumbre de hacer coincidir sus días libres para reunirse y pasar tiempo de calidad con las dos azabaches, tal como lo habían programado para esa oportunidad. Era inmedible el cariño que ambos tenían por ellas; Ananda era la princesa de la familia y Mikasa la reina _regañona_ , como Eren solía decirle siempre que a la susodicha se le antojaba reprenderle por tonterías.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A comprarle algo para merendar —contestó el rubio dedicándole un rápido vistazo a la niña. Seguía sentada en la grama, frente a un cúmulo de margaritas.

—No muy lejos de aquí hay un puesto de algodón de azúcar, puedes comprarle uno de esos.

—Eren —suspiró; ya comenzaba a ser tedioso el hecho de tener que repetirle una y otra vez la misma retahíla—, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que a Mikasa no le gusta que ella coma ese tipo de dulces? No le hacen bien, podría enfermarse.

—Lo único que no está bien es que Mikasa la sobreproteja tanto. Además, es eventual, no todos los días —se defendió agitando su mano para restarle importancia, Armin le increpó en silencio lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria que este por supuesto ignoró con maestría.

—No lo comerá mientras yo esté para evitarlo —refutó con firmeza, siendo ahora su turno de ignorar la expresión fulminante que su amigo le dirigió—. Vigílala bien, enseguida regreso.

Armin se encaminaba al sendero empedrado cuando Eren bufó algo indescifrable, en claro descontento por su dictamen. Él normalmente era condescendiente con su amigo, pero ese no era el caso cuando este pretendía infringir las pautas establecidas por Mikasa correspondientes al cuidado de Ananda. Para Armin, la palabra de su madre era absoluta y la respetaría sin importar las quejas que recibiera al respecto. Orientó sus pasos hacia la modesta feria que se instalaba cada fin de semana en la parte central del parque, en el cual vendían todo tipo de dulces y comidas. Sabía que allí podría encontrar un puesto muy famoso por sus exóticas frutas tropicales –no muy comunes en esa parte del continente europeo–, y estaba determinado a comprarle en este una gelatina frutal que Sasha le recomendó hacía poco. Aun no conocía su sabor, pero aun así confiaba que Ananda la amaría.

Eren no apartó sus orbes de la menuda figura de su sobrina durante un buen rato. Tal como le indicó Armin, le observó quedamente a pesar de que ella no hacía más que acariciar las flores, contarlas hasta perder la cuenta y empezar de nuevo, escudriñar los tallos en busca de hormigas o algún otro insecto que se cruzase en su camino. Sin embargo, la dejó momentáneamente desprovista de su supervisión al sentir su celular vibrar en su bolsillo; maldijo en sus adentros al ver su nombre en la pantalla y recordar que no le había respondido desde la noche anterior.

«Christa: ¡Hey! Buenas tardes, Jaeger. ¿O debería llamarte: _SeñorNoLeEscriboAMiNoviaPorqueSiempreLoOlvido?_ »

Hesitó, no sabiendo qué decir. Gracias a su inagotable paciencia Christa era capaz de sobrellevar sus frecuentes despistes, razón por la cual presentía que no estaba enojada. No obstante, de igual manera trataba de hilar en su mente algún pretexto con qué justificarse. Desistió al no hallar uno convincente.

«Perdona. ¿Cómo estás?»

El siguiente mensaje llegó en menos de dos minutos.

«Christa: Bien, bien. ¿Tú? ¿Qué tal?»

«Genial. Bien. Estoy con Ananda ahora».

«Christa: ¿¡Y por qué no me has dicho nada!? Puedo tolerar que no me escribas por horas, pero esto sí que es inconcebible. ¡Muero por verla!»

Eren negó con la cabeza, divertido, imaginándola armando una rabieta. _Berrinchuda,_ se vio tentado a enviarle, pero se contuvo. No estaba de ánimos para lidiar con su malhumor si la sulfuraba demasiado.

«Me habías dicho que tenías que estudiar para el lunes».

Se defendió limpiamente. Esta vez Christa tardó un poco más en responder.

«Christa: Ciertamente. Pero, uhm, tal vez me habría organizado mejor para ir. ¿Nos veremos a las seis en el café de siempre?»

Sus dedos tipiaban la respuesta cuando el sonido producido por unos pasos presurosos atrajo toda su atención. Eren despegó su vista de la pantalla y se topó con la expresión preocupada de Armin yendo hacia él.

—Eren, ¿dónde está la niña? —dijo casi sin aliento al alcanzar su ubicación. Eren arrugó el entrecejo y la buscó con la mirada, primero donde la había visto por última vez y luego por todo el lugar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, no estaba en ningún lado—. ¿Eren? —le llamó con voz temblorosa al notar cómo su rostro palidecía, pero este no reparaba en él por pasear su vista por los alrededores. El rubio le asió del brazo cuando se levantó de súbito, exigiéndole una explicación con un fuerte agarre. La mirada desesperada que su amigo le dedicó le cortó la respiración—. La has perdido de vista…

—E-Estaba justo allí hacía unos instantes —balbuceó obligándose a hablar.

—¡Te has distraído y ahora ella no está!

—¡Fue solo un minuto!

Armin no pudo evitar alterarse, las mejillas le ardían de rabia. Mirándole a los ojos le soltó como si su contacto le quemase, sintiendo de pronto cómo le invadía una oleada de enojo que no había experimentado antes, nunca, jamás. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de descargarse contra su amigo a pesar de que estaba en todo su derecho al atribuírsele toda la culpa. Se abstuvo, porque él sabía que esa no era la solución. No fue consciente de que el vaso de gelatina que traía consigo había caído al piso, hasta que se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, forzándose a mantener la calma para pensar con claridad. Urgiéndose a sí mismo mantenerse lo más racional posible, intentando regular su respiración y no dejarse llevar por el pánico que amenazaba con apoderarse de su juicio.

Mientras tanto, Eren recorría el espacio revisando y vociferando su nombre sin parar, deseando descubrirla escondida en los sitios que ya había hojeado, deseando que su extravío no fuese más que una falsa alarma. Su mente maquinaba velozmente; ¿la habían raptado? No, imposible, no había personas cerca, no al menos en un rango de treinta metros. ¿Había seguido a Armin al verle partir? No, ambos sin duda se habrían percatado enseguida. Si no era así, entonces… Se fijó en lo que había en dirección opuesta a la que el rubio había tomado: a una distancia considerable, una exuberante maleza separaba esa sección del parque de una espesa arboleda. Casi le fallaron las piernas al atisbar el cartel que indicaba que ese límite no debía ser sobrepasado, pues los territorios que se hallaban más allá eran netamente agrestes. Su corazón bombeaba frenético, no lograba concebir la idea de que Ananda se le haya escabullido tan fácilmente. ¿Acaso estaba ella bien? ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle a Mikasa si no la localizaban? ¿Debían informarles a los guardabosques o…?

Armin supo que sus angustiantes pensamientos coincidían con los de Eren incluso antes de que los exteriorizara. Por supuesto que ambos eran un manojo de nervios, estaban endemoniadamente preocupados por el bienestar de su adorada sobrina. No obstante, Armin no podía permitirse dejarse arrastrar por sus emociones, ni tampoco podía permitir que Eren sucumbiese antes estas frente a sus narices. Bajo esas circunstancias, todo resultado positivo dependía de la sensatez de los involucrados. Y vaya que él tenía reservas de sobra.

Lo primordial era dar con Ananda. Ya luego podría desmayarse del susto, cuando ella estuviese sana y salva.

—Eren.

—Todo esto es mi culpa… Armin, yo…

—No hay tiempo para lamentarse —le interrumpió, controlándose con una destreza que en ese momento el moreno envidió. En efecto, el enojo que le embargó se esfumó tan rápido como llegó, no había tiempo para eso tampoco. Se adelantó hacia los matorrales que custodiaban la entrada, su amigo le imitó de inmediato—. Vamos, no debe estar muy lejos. La encontraremos.

* * *

Ananda sorteaba con empujones y pequeños saltos las ramas que se interponían entre ella y su objetivo, sin disminuir el ritmo. Ya comenzaba a agotarse cuando se detuvo abruptamente, soltando un gruñido entre dientes al ver que la ardilla que perseguía escalaba habilidosa la corteza de un inmenso árbol. Su mirada se alzó hasta el grueso tronco desde el cual la susodicha le observaba, meneando su pomposa cola y emitiendo ese sonidito que parecía más bien una risita burlona. La azabache permaneció allí, inmóvil para no espantarle, aferrándose a la esperanza de que se le acercase al leer en ella sus buenas intenciones, tal como lo hizo el señor _Gatto_ la primera vez que salió a saludarle. Sin embargo, toda esperanza se le desvaneció como polvo al viento cuando en vez de descender, esta subió despavorida hasta desaparecer en la copa, resguardándose en las tupidas hojas verdes. Suspiró y pateó una piedra que yacía junto a su zapato; ardilla tonta que no se dejó acariciar.

Fue cuando se giró para retornar a su lugar junto a las margaritas que se percató de que algo estaba terriblemente mal: no había rastro de sus tíos, ni de las margaritas, ni de los columpios, ni de la fuente seca repleta de monedas oxidadas.

—¿Tío Eren? ¿Tío Armin? —musitó, tratando de determinar dónde se hallaba. Estaba situada en un claro, bordeado por arbustos que, siendo ligeramente más altos que ella, formaban una barrera impenetrable para su vista. Desde ese punto no le era posible saber qué había detrás. La homogeneidad que la rodeaba la desorientó de golpe; no había un camino o una brecha, no había nada más que árboles, árboles y más árboles. ¿Tanto había corrido? ¿Por dónde había llegado? —. ¡Oigan! ¡Estoy aquí!

No hubo más contestación que el de las ramas estremeciéndose por el azote de una ráfaga de aire.

Su aguda voz no emergió cuando quiso continuar clamando sus nombres y sus piernas no cedieron a su voluntad de correr de vuelta. Se abrazó a sí misma queriendo protegerse del miedo que rápidamente se cimbraba sobre ella, oprimiéndola, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas que prontamente empaparon sus mejillas. Se mordió los labios para apresar los sollozos que peleaban por escapar, y se limpió la humedad de su rostro con el dorso de sus manos. Ciertos rasguños que no había advertido le escocieron, debió hacérselos mientras apartaba las ramas del camino.

Pensó en sus padres. Quería tenerlos consigo, ansiaba como a nada que Levi le abrazase y le asegurase que todo iba a estar bien mientras Mikasa con sus cuidados apaciguaba el ardor de sus heridas. ¿Dónde estaban ellos? ¿Irían por ella de saberla perdida? Sí, sí lo harían… Sólo tenía que ser paciente. De repente rememoró que una vez su abuelo –cazador veterano y explorador empedernido de los bosques de Shiganshina– le dijo que, si por alguna desafortunada razón llegaba a extraviarse, debía permanecer en un sitio determinado y esperar a que fuesen por ella, pues irían hasta el fin del mundo con tal de encontrarla. En aquel entonces creyó que nunca necesitaría poner en práctica tal consejo; pero ahora estaba allí, sola, hipando y asustada hasta los huesos.

Su llanto quedó relegado a un segundo plano cuando el canto de los pájaros y el siseo de las hojas al viento menguaron su desasosiego. Entonces, se entretuvo estudiando su alrededor con detenimiento, reparando así en algunos detalles que en un inicio habían pasado desapercibidos. Como si estuviese imantada a ellas, sus pies se movieron en dirección a un conjunto de flores que pintadas de vivaces colores le daban la bienvenida a ese mundo desconocido. Eran bellísimas, similares a las margaritas pero de mayor tamaño. Por segunda vez consecutiva pensó en Mikasa, y en cuánto le gustaría enseñarle ese bonito descubrimiento. Tal vez estaría de acuerdo en plantar unas así en su jardín, sus vistosas tonalidades lucirían de maravilla en la fachada de su hogar. Vaciló fugazmente antes de agacharse frente a estas.

—Lo siento, lo siento… Lo siento —musitaba una y otra vez al cortarlas, tratando de sentirse menos culpable por ello. Así era desde que su tío Armin le explicase que las flores eran seres vivos.

Ya con un buen puñado en manos, se aproximó al tronco de un árbol que renacía luego de haber sido talado casi desde su raíz y se sentó en él colocando las flores en su regazo, preguntándose cuán feliz estaría su mamá cuando se las entregase como regalo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás para admirar los halos de luz que se colaban por entre los esquicios de las ramas –que por cierto eran muy pocos debido a la abundancia de hojas–, y luego se centró en el zigzagueante andar de una mariposa que revoloteó bastante cerca. Cerró los párpados cuando el viento jugueteó con sus cabellos y disfrutó nuevamente del siseo producido por los árboles. Empatizó tan rápido con el ambiente que ni cuenta se había dado que ya sus rasguños no ardían, ni tampoco sentía miedo ni combatía al impulso de llorar.

La intrepidez era otro de sus tantos dotes. Uno bastante raro en una niña de su edad, pero lo era. Y lo más curioso es que nadie, ni siquiera sus padres sospechaban que ella poseía esa magnífica cualidad.

Salió de su letargo al oír a sus espaldas un par de bramidos que mencionaban su nombre con desespero, y luego la ciñeron en un fuerte, fuerte abrazo antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Sobresaltada, estuvo a punto de gritar y patalear para liberarse cuando reconoció una segunda voz.

—Santo cielo —le escuchó mascullar contra su cuello, aún sosteniéndola. Era Eren—. Santo cielo, creí que me volvería loco…

—E-Estás asfixiándome…

Él le soltó de inmediato. Acunó su rostro entre sus palmas, y luego la tanteó cerciorándose que estuviese entera –y que no fuese una alucinación– antes de volver a abrazarla. Ananda se dejó hacer, la impresión no le permitía ni hablar. Las emociones fuertes le resultaban demasiado abrumadoras.

—Dios, perdóname, perdóname. Es mi culpa, si algo malo te hubiese pasado…

—Eren… —Armin le impidió terminar la oración. El moreno deshizo el agarre, despacio, como si temiese que ella volviese a desaparecer.

La azabache parpadeó dos, tres, cuatro veces y luego les miró alternándose entre ambos muchachos; los dos parecían haber despertado de una larga pesadilla, a juzgar por las expresiones que estaban gradabas a fuego en ellos. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y entonces sonrió, queriendo redimirlos de su evidente mortificación.

—Estoy bien —aseveró ladeando la cabeza—. No me pasó nada malo, tío Eren.

—¿Por qué huiste?

La pregunta del Jaeger le hizo apretar los labios y desviar la mirada, tal como lo había hecho temprano ante Mikasa. Era inconsciente, un hábito que había adoptado cuando el remordimiento le afectaba tras protagonizar una travesura. Eren y Armin intercambiaron un efímero vistazo, identificando el gesto. El alivio les llenaba a cuentagotas.

—Yo no hui…

—No importa ya —alegó Armin inclinándose hacia ella. Depositó un beso en su frente y luego la envolvió entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho—. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor…

—No lo haré —murmuró—. Lo siento mucho…

De vuelta en el parque, Ananda le permitió a Eren impulsarla en los columpios como él se lo había solicitado al arribar. Armin se sentó en la banca a observarlos, sufriendo la peor jaqueca que había experimentado en lo que iba de año. No se había desmayado del susto, pero sí sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta al escucharle sonar por segunda vez. Una punzada le martilleó las sienes al descubrir que ambos mensajes eran de Mikasa.

«Mika: Arm, hola.

¿Cómo la han pasado?»

Armin se juró a sí mismo que esa sería la primera y la última vez que le mentiría, o más bien, le _ocultaría_ algo a Mikasa. Los tres habían acordado reservarse lo ocurrido después de que Eren se disculpase por décima vez y de que Ananda prometiese que no volvería a repetirse un incidente como ese. Su estricta ética le acusaba de no estar haciendo lo correcto, pero en el fondo sostenía que sí lo _necesario_. No querían cargar a Mikasa con más preocupaciones.

Tardó unos minutos en contestar.

«Hola, hola. Bien, bastante bien. ¿Demoras en venir?»

«Mika: Qué bueno. No, en un rato me les uno. Te aviso cuando vaya en camino.»

«Vale. Ve con cuidado.»

Armin suspiró. Intuía que aquello le sería más complejo de lo que imaginó.

* * *

Levi aparcó la camioneta y chequeó la hora en el tablero, el reloj analógico marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. Se bajó y examinó el auto que estaba estacionado justo frente a la entrada, indagando en sus memorias haberlo visto antes. Pero no, no le recordaba de nada. Aún ligeramente extrañado y sin ánimos de querer darle más vueltas al asunto, atravesó el jardín por el caminillo y golpeó con sus nudillos la superficie de madera. Al tercer llamado oyó pasos acercársele, por la manera de andar dedujo que era Mikasa.

No pasó por alto el desconcierto que la muchacha no logró disimular al abrir la puerta. Levi contempló sus facciones intensamente, delineando con cinismo sus _bellísimos_ rasgos, y al descender se obligó a apartar su atención hacia sus costados, donde esperaba ver a Ananda. Sus frívolos ojos azules volvieron a converger con los grisáceos de la asiática, quien a esas alturas todavía no reaccionaba apropiadamente.

—¿Dónde está Ananda? ¿Ya está lista? —fue al grano, como de costumbre. Las cordialidades no eran lo suyo y, siendo honestos, entre ellos estaban de más.

—¿Lista? —ella hizo de eco, genuinamente confundida.

—Por supuesto. Por algo estoy aquí, ¿no?

Mikasa no comprendía, ¿cómo la niña podía estar lista si él no se dignó a comunicarle que tomaría un vuelo de horas sólo para ir a buscarla? Así como Levi, ella también fue directa y concisa.

—Ananda no se encuentra.

—¿Perdón?

—Que no está, te he dicho. Ha salido al parque.

—Es esa una maldita broma, ¿verdad? —inquirió roncamente, comiéndosela con la mirada. Cuando su malhumor se acumulaba, cada mínima provocación le encendía la sangre hasta hacerla hervir.

Mikasa arrugó el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos. Él estaba completamente errado si creía que podía llegar de la nada a tratarla como le diese la jodida gana. Ya estaba hartándose de esa tosquedad que reinaba en su relación.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Levi?

—Mi problema… —rumió, pensando que quien tenía un grave problema era ella. Pero ¿qué rayos significaba todo aquello? Ese era _su_ día con _su_ hija, y Mikasa lo sabía pero poco le importaba. Le parecía una grandísima estupidez, se sentía casi ofendido por lo indiferente que ella era con lo concerniente a sus derechos como padre. Estaba tan cabreado… Realmente estaba rozando sus límites. De hecho, le faltaba muy poco para estallar—. Tú… Tú vendrás conmigo.

—¿Ir contigo? —cuestionó viéndolo marcharse hacia su camioneta, ignorándola. Bufó molesta y le siguió, indispuesta a obedecerle de buenas a primeras—. ¿Ir a dónde? Oye… ¡Levi!

—¿No es obvio? —siseó con los dientes apretados, dominando apenas el impulso de soltarle la sarta de cosas que hasta ese día había estado tragándose—. Apresúrate, no tengo todo el maldito tiempo del mundo.

—¿Ahora se supone que me das órdenes?

Mikasa deseó no haber dicho aquello cuando Levi se giró para enfrentarla. Sus ojos encendidos de furia, su semblante enrojecido, sus manos empuñadas y sus hombros rígidos conformaban una escena retrospectiva que la hizo desfallecer en tan solo un segundo. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago al tener la sensación de regresar en el tiempo a ese atropellado reencuentro que tuvieron meses atrás… Las semejanzas encajaban a la perfección. Por segunda vez desde que le conocía, Mikasa vio cómo su habitual frialdad se convertía en fuego ardiente; consumiéndole, cegándole de furia… Y todo por su causa.

—Vas a hacer lo que te digo, quieras o no. ¿Me has entendido? ¿O quieres que también te explique lo que eso implica?

La azabache no tuvo la osadía ni la delicadeza de replicarle. Él la fulminó brevemente antes de volver a girar sobre sus talones para encerrarse en su auto con un portazo que por poco la deja sorda.

Su cercanía le quemaba. Le quemaba, y no precisamente por la cólera que ella le producía en ocasiones. Últimamente, estar a solas con Mikasa le resultaba tortuoso, desmesuradamente incómodo a pesar de las valiosas cosas que aún tenían en común: un pasado en el que fueron felices juntos y una preciosa hija a la que amaban con locura. ¿No debería eso ser suficiente como para al menos ser capaces de interactuar en santa paz? No. No podían, aunque lo intentasen. De nada les servía las medidas que aplicasen si todas y cada una de ellas desembocaban en discusiones que profundizaban más y más la brecha que existía entre ambos.

Estaban rotos, absurdamente rotos. El peso de las malas decisiones destrozó lo que alguna vez les ató incondicionalmente.

Para Mikasa, el oxígeno dentro de la camioneta escaseaba. Se sentía asfixiada y desesperada por salir de allí. Nunca, ni en sus cavilaciones más retorcidas se figuró que estar con Levi pudiese ser tan dolorosamente difícil; odiaba sentirle tan inalcanzable, y se odiaba a sí misma por no saber qué hacer para remediarlo, pues nada funcionaba después de todo. Los silencios siempre estaban sobrecargados de tensión y las pocas palabras que intercambiaban terminaban convirtiéndose en reproches que los quebraba un poco más… Tal como estaba por suceder.

El único sonido que se apreciaba dentro era el producido por el tecleo que Mikasa efectuaba al escribirle a Armin. La ansiedad le había forzado a usar su celular en plan de fingirse distraída, centrada en otro asunto que no fuese el sujeto que sin siquiera tocarla le robaba la respiración.

«Arm, ya voy al parque, en un par de minuto estaré allí. Levi está conmigo… Espero que Eren no pretenda "patearle las pelotas" como afirmó que haría si llegaba a verlo en persona alguna vez».

El mensaje aún no se marcaba como leído cuando Levi cortó de pronto el mutismo.

—¿Con quién está Ananda?

—Con Eren y Armin, son mis amigos de…

—Lo sé.

Mikasa despegó la vista de la pantalla de su celular para girar su rostro hacia él, sorprendida. Su escueto tono y su seria expresión eran insondables, no revelaban absolutamente nada.

—¿Les conoces?

—Fueron esos mocosos los que me mintieron mientras trataba de ubicarte —Mikasa no precisó que él fuese más específico para saber a qué le estaba haciendo alusión. Haberlos involucrado en ese lío fue uno de sus tantos deslices, sobre todo porque en aquel entonces no se conocían en lo absoluto—. ¿Planeabas contarme que había salido con ellos?

—Sí —murmuró desviando su atención hacia la ventana—. Esta noche, cuando telefoneases.

—Claro… Hace una semana tus amigas la llevaron al cine y no me notificaste nada.

—Lo olvidé…

—¿Así como olvidaste que hoy vendría por ella?

—¿Acaso me lo dijiste? —objetó serena, sin intención de recriminarle. Los árboles y las fachadas de las viviendas que estaba tan acostumbrada a observar no eran más que manchas borrosas a su paso. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y sus manos firmemente aferradas a estos, tanto, que ya comenzaba a lastimarse a sí misma sin ser consciente de ello.

—Lo hice hace dos días, Mikasa… Y también te dije que fueses discreta, porque sería una sorpresa para Ananda.

El recuerdo llegó a su mente con la misma violencia de un rayo fulminante: sí, él tenía razón. No fue él quien falló al no notificarle que iría, sino ella por olvidarlo por completo.

Mikasa suspiró. Pesado, audible, sintiendo un absurdo agotamiento apaleándole hasta el alma. El estrés y el exceso de trabajo hacía estragos en ella, enormes para ser exactos, pero ¿cómo mediarlo? Ese era su deber como madre y cabecilla de su hogar, no tenía otra opción. Gracias a ese esfuerzo a su hija no le faltaba nada; podía brindarle el privilegio de asistir a la escuela privada de la ciudad y de comprarle cuanto ella requiriese sin tener que depender de Levi. Estaba bien que él estuviese presente en la vida de Ananda y le agradecía cuanto él quisiera aportarle –exceptuando los objetos que ella consideraba _excesivos_ –, sí, eso era indiscutible. Sin embargo, aun así, ella podía seguir manejándolo todo por su cuenta, sola, como lo había hecho hasta incluirlo a él en la ecuación.

O eso era lo que ella creía. Febril y vehemente, con todas las fuerzas de su testarudez.

Volcó su atención a su celular al tener un mensaje entrante.

«Arm: Oh… No te preocupes. Le pondré en sobre aviso para que no haya inconvenientes».

En los labios de Mikasa se plasmó un tenue amago de sonrisa; Armin en definitiva era ese amigo que todos desearían tener en su vida. Tan atento, tan prudente y bueno. No sabía qué haría sin él, si su apoyo la reconfortaba tanto como la existencia de su hija. Levi volvió a hablar justo antes de que le respondiese.

—¿Qué hay del resfriado que le hizo padecer una fiebre de cuarenta grados durante toda la noche? Fue el lunes…

—Hmn… Yo le suministré las medicinas recetadas por su pediatra, el martes ya estaba bastante mejor.

—¿Y de la obra que tuvo ayer en el colegio por su cierre de proyecto? Yo habría hecho posible por asistir, Mikasa. ¿Eso también se te olvidó mencionármelo?

Mikasa vació el aire de sus pulmones, para luego soltar con desdén:

—He estado muy ocupada, Levi. No he tenido tiempo para…

La frase quedó a medias cuando un jadeo escapó de sus labios por acto reflejo, el frenazo que Levi dio para estacionarse a un lado de la calle la envió a estrellarse contra el tablero por no usar el cinturón de seguridad. Fue ahí que notó sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza que le aplicaba al volante en su agarre, su quijada apretada y su mirada nuevamente en llamas.

—Pero ¿qué…?

—Estoy cansado, cansado de esta mierda. Estoy harto de no saber nada de lo que ocurre en la vida de la niña porque su madre no se digna a ponerme al tanto de su día a día. Estoy jodidamente harto de sentirme excluido, de tener que recurrir a interrogarla a ella porque tú no eres capaz de cumplir con esa parte de tu rol.

A Mikasa le fue imposible controlar el tembleque que se apoderó de sus manos y labios al escucharle. Estaba arrimada contra su puerta, debatiéndose en abrirla y desaparecerse, dejarle pero no sin antes arrancarse de raíz el malestar que se concentraba en su pecho. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué todo lo que él hacía o decía le dolía _tanto_?

" _No, no, por favor, no ahora_ " _,_ les rogó a las lágrimas que comenzaban a empañar su vista para que no rodasen por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, su voluntad se doblegó cuando, al llevarse una mano al pecho en plan de aminorar el tamborileo de sus acelerados latidos, tanteó bajo la fina tela de su suéter la cadena de oro blanco que Levi le regaló en navidad. Mikasa gimió y en breve erradicó el rastro de sus mejillas con dureza, detestando el hecho de volver a mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a Levi.

—No tienes ni una leve noción de la cantidad de ocupaciones con las que yo lidio diariamente, ni de las responsabilidades de las que prescindo con tal de estar aquí. Pero aun así lo hago, ¿no? Por eso, Mikasa, esa es la excusa más estúpida que puedes darme —se detuvo y apoyando los codos del volante, enredó sus dedos en su cabello. Estaba ahogándose en su propia frustración, en ese calor que reverberaba en sus venas—. Tú no tienes ni idea de cuán importante es Ananda para mí, ni de cuánto yo anhelo recuperar de ella todo lo que tú me arrebataste... ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? —Mikasa no respondió y él no la miró—. Lo peor de todo es que continúas privándome de mi propia hija pese a mi sacrificio y dedicación. Es simplemente inaceptable.

A ninguno de los dos le fue posible calcular por cuánto rato se quedaron allí, inmóviles, silentes. Mikasa lloraba y Levi batallaba contra esos demonios que le incitaban a seguir arremetiendo en su contra hasta quedarse sin una palabra más que decir, hasta sacar todo lo que estuvo guardándose con tanto recelo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado soportando lo mismo? Tal vez desde el inicio.

Al principio, lo comprendía. Levi comprendía que tal vez no sería fácil para ambas acoplarlo a él en el proceso, así como comprendía que adaptarse a los cambios era cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, su paciencia de a poco se le escurrió de las manos apenas se percató de que Mikasa y él habían quedado estancados en un punto muerto; no avanzaban, no mejoraban, no cesaban las discrepancias.

Ambos estaban cansados y hechos un desastre, distantes como nunca antes. ¿Cómo fue que pasaron de amarse fervientemente a repelerse por sus perennes discordancias?

—¿Tienes algo que decir?

Mikasa limpió sus lágrimas por décima vez, deseando que aquello acabase cuanto antes.

—… No volverá a suceder.

* * *

Ananda saltó de la banca para correr velozmente hacia sus padres, disminuyendo el paso a medida que les alcanzaba. Llevaba en sus manos el ramo de flores que había armado para su madre, además de una radiante sonrisa tatuada en sus labios. La desbordante felicidad que la abordó al verlos llegar juntos por primera vez desapareció tan pronto como reparó en el funesto aspecto de Mikasa, que no pasaría inadvertido ante ella por más que la mayor quisiera disimularlo. Sus pies se anclaron al suelo a cierta distancia de ellos, sus orbes imantados al rastro rojizo que enmarcaba los rasgos de su madre. Levi, notando que la niña había percibido lo que ellos buscaban encubrirle, se adelantó y agachándose frente a ella la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Ananda le abrazó de vuelta, entregándose de momento a su calor, a la esencia de su perfume, al enajenamiento proveído por el sentido de pertenencia que se transmitían el otro al otro. Era gratificante la plenitud que sentía cada vez que él acudía a visitarla.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa —le dijo al oído, quedito.

—Gracias por venir, papá —le susurró.

El resto del mundo dejaba de existir cuando tenía a su hija a su lado. Por ello, sin importarle la presencia de terceros depositó en los grandes cachetes de Ananda los besos equivalentes a los días que pasó lejos de su pequeña: eran catorce en total.

La Ackerman menor se acercó a su madre, quien les contemplaba con aire ausente. Extendió sus brazos hacia ella, ofreciéndole su regalo, esperando que eso le animase aunque sea un poco. Mikasa lo tomó curveando tenuemente las comisuras de sus labios, y Ananda se sintió profundamente triste. Fingir ya no se le daba demasiado bien.

Su madre le despidió con un "nos vemos más tarde" y un apretón de mejilla que en esa ocasión no la hizo reír. No estaba enojada, a pesar de que había roto su promesa de compartir lo que restaba de día con ella. Ananda pudo entrever entre sus murallas caídas la urgencia que le instaba darse un respiro, y ella quiso concedérselo sin atreverse a protestar. Yendo de la mano de Levi, giró su rostro para verla por sobre su hombro una última vez, anhelando que mágicamente se recompusiese y fuese tras ellos.

Con pasos lentos ella se aproximaba a sus amigos, no queriendo estar allí… No queriendo que ellos la mirasen tan abatida. Las gotas de agua salada habían dejado de manar de sus ojos, pero internamente seguían brotando sin dar tregua. Caminaba prendada de las flores que llevaba en sus brazos, rebuscando en el amor de su hija la fortaleza que le hacía falta para no terminar de derrumbarse. Ananda era su sustento, su razón de vivir, su fuente de vitalidad… El escudo que la protegía de sus penas, el alivio que aligeraba su carga, el bálsamo que curaba sus dolencias.

Levi y ella podían destruirse mutuamente; podían atacarse, aborrecerse, o tratarse como un par de extraños… ¿Qué importaba? Esos roces no tenían ningún peso en comparación al bien que le hacía a Ananda el hecho de tener a su padre en su vida. A Mikasa le bastaba con atisbar el brillo que refulgía en el azul de sus ojos al verlo o hablar con él para tener la certeza de que lo toleraría todo, con tal de que su niña no se apagase. Todo sea por su bienestar.

Ya deliberaría en cómo apaciguar las discordias para que su relación con Levi fuese más… Llevadera.

Eren y Armin la esperaban hechos estatuas en la banca, uno crispado y el otro meditabundo. El rubio espabiló al captar el rezongueo de su compañero.

—Dame un buen motivo para no golpear a ese imbécil, Armin.

El aludido suspiró. Había estado reteniéndole allí durante todo el rato, lidiando con sus impulsivos arranques para que no se le abalanzase al sujeto cuya energía le intimidaba en demasía. Desde su posición, comprobó que entre padre-hija no había apatía que valiese, a pesar de que esta era un rasgo inamovible en la inexorable personalidad de ambos Ackerman. A Armin aquello le pareció asombroso.

—Piensa en Ananda, Eren. ¿No crees que le afectaría que tuvieses un altercado con su padre?

—Pero ¿qué con Mikasa? ¿No te afecta _a ti_ que él le haga tanto daño?

—Por supuesto que sí… No obstante, los problemas que ellos tienen no son de nuestra incumbencia.

—Lo son, porque es como nuestra hermana. Y yo no voy a permitir que…

—Oye —intervino el rubio situando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Sus ojos azules enseguida se toparon con los esmeraldas, su disgusto se reflejaba en ellos—. Solo la angustiarías más si te atreves a involucrarte en sus asuntos. Por ahora lo más que podemos hacer es brindarle nuestra compañía durante los momentos más difíciles...

Armin se calló una vez que Mikasa se unió a ellos, cabizbaja y opaca. Eren le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Armin antes de levantarse para echar uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la azabache, atrayéndola hacia él. Le sonrió ampliamente cuando ella, confundida, le miró.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer a partir de este preciso instante?

—Pues…

—Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo —el moreno se anticipó a la respuesta—. Quedé con Christa, ella estará contenta de verte.

Mikasa parpadeó, incrédula. ¿Acaso él…?

—¿Estás invitándome a tu cita con Christa?

—No, lo que Eren intenta decirte es que quiere que vengas conmigo —Armin, ya de pie, le ofreció asirse de su brazo con un gesto de galantería—. ¿Aceptas?

—¿Será una especie de salida doble o algo así?

—No suena mal —convino, despreocupado. Mikasa rio por lo bajo sin que su cerebro registrase tal acción, enlazando al fin sus brazos y negando con la cabeza divertida.

—Espero que Sasha no se ponga celosa —se mofó, tiñéndole el rostro de carmesí. La muchacha no pudo evitar enternecerse, la timidez de Armin era sumamente adorable.

—Sasha jamás estaría celosa por ti, Mikasa.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería, empalagándose con tortas de chocolate y malteadas de vainilla. Las horas se fracturaron en amenas anécdotas, risas y chistes malísimos que aun así les causaba gracia. Mikasa les atendió en todo momento, eximiéndose de sus preocupaciones y agradeciéndoles en silencio por entretenerle un rato.

* * *

Luego de haber partido del parque Levi optó por llevarla a su apartamento para que se asease antes de hacer cualquier cosa, e infinita fue su sorpresa al verla salir de la habitación enfundada en un pijama de cuerpo completo que le había traído de la ciudad. Esa fue su manera tácita de informarle que no le apetecía desplazarse a otro lugar. Él no objetó.

Ambos estaban tumbados en el mullido y amplio sofá –el cual era ideal para ver películas, leer un libro o dibujar, según Ananda–, con una sábana cubriéndoles sus piernas recogidas y el televisor sintonizado en una caricatura que Levi no seguía. A través de los cortinajes del ventanal se notaba que ya había anochecido, y aunado a eso los ruidos provenientes del exterior se mitigaron hasta apreciarse una calma casi imperturbable. Ya habían cenado un delicioso plato de puré de papas, pollo empanizado y berenjenas asadas que Levi cocinó –tarea que la niña atestiguó embelesada de principio a fin por no creerle experto en esos ámbitos; bonita sorpresa se llevó al descubrir que sí lo era–, y también había curado las heridas que Ananda tenía en sus manos. Un enojo de los mil demonios surgió en el azabache al descubrirlas, intuyendo que aquellos mocosos no cuidaban de ella adecuadamente, pero su hija le calmó asegurándole que se las había hecho al perseguir una ardilla entre los hierbajos, y que nadie más que ella tenía la culpa. La dosis de culpabilidad que pudo llegar a sentir se redujo al decirle una verdad _a medias_.

El mayor deslizaba su pulgar por la pantalla de su celular buscando las noticias del día cuando sintió que Ananda recostaba su cabeza de su brazo derecho. Hundió la nariz en su suave cabello al inclinarse en su dirección.

—¿Gustas quedarte a dormir con papá esta noche?

Ananda abrió mucho sus párpados, sin poder darle crédito a lo que sus oídos captaron. Era la primera vez que su padre le proponía aquello y no cabía en sí la emoción, pues siempre se había preguntado cómo sería dormitar resguardada en la calidez de sus brazos.

Sin embargo…

—Mejor mañana… —contestó quedita, sin mirarle.

El recuerdo de los ojos alicaídos de su madre seguía latente en su memoria, no pudo deshacerse de él ni por un minuto. Y por alguna razón que no comprendía sentía la obligación de regresar a su lado para contentarla, aunque no supiera cómo.

—¿Segura? —el insistió. Ananda titubeó antes de asentir.

Ananda amaba a su padre con la misma intensidad que a su madre; les amaba muchísimo, sin límites. En su corazón puro nunca hubo ni una pizca de resentimiento vinculado al vacío que Levi le otorgó durante sus primeros años, ni tampoco hacia Mikasa por haberla mantenido oculta bajo las faldas de su egoísmo. Muy al contrario, el hecho de estar consciente de los graves problemas que ella les originaba le motivaba a compenetrarse más con ambos, a comprenderles y ser más paciente. Ananda detestaba que ellos peleasen, y se esforzaba por no darles razones para hacerlo.

En el poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, Levi había logrado llenar con una dedicación excepcional todos los espacios en blanco que se le atribuían a su ausencia. ¿Y cómo no? Si él se comportaba afable, cariñoso y atento como nadie más lo era con ella. Levi le compraba cuanto ella quisiera y le llamaba tres veces al día: justo antes de ir a la escuela, a la hora del almuerzo luego de llegar a casa y en la noche antes de dormir; a veces una cuarta vez cuando él se rebuscaba unos minutos libres en la oficina para hablarle entre tiempos. Las conversaciones eran breves, efímeras, precisas, pero a fin de cuentas constituían un ritual que les servía para reducir la distancia que les separaba. Ananda ya no tenía necesidad de comprobar el reloj para saber cuándo él estaba por marcarle, simplemente sus intuiciones para con él eran muy acertadas.

Entre ella y él existía un vínculo místico, que les conectaba de una manera muy especial. No podían verse siempre, pero se sentían cerca. Casi no intercambiaban palabras, pero se entendían a la perfección. Incluso compartían ciertos gestos que hacían de ellos el espejo del otro.

Eran poco más de las nueve de la noche cuando Levi detuvo la camioneta frente a la casa. Se bajó y se dispuso a sacarla de los asientos traseros.

—¿Sucede algo? —le cuestionó apenas la cargó, Ananda le murmuró un "no" al envolverlo por el cuello mientras la conducía a la entrada. Sin embargo, Levi sospechaba que no era así—. Aun puedes cambiar de opinión respecto a quedarte conmigo —interrumpió su andar al no obtener respuesta—. ¿Ananda?

—No pasa nada, papá —él no se fio—… Solo tengo algo de sueño.

—Hmn.

Con eso logró convencerle _un poco_ al reparar que no era tan descabellada esa explicación. Resignado, retomó la caminata hacia la puerta.

Mikasa les recibió con el primer toque, vistiendo uno de sus pijamas más célebres –el de color rosa estampado de conejitos– y con su cabello descuidadamente atado. Su hija se lanzó a sus brazos al verla y ella la cargó gustosa, acariciándole una de sus mejillas con la punta de su nariz.

Ananda le conocía muy bien, por lo que no le costó notar que su madre aún no estaba del todo bien.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dijo Levi, acomodándole el flequillo—, a las 10:00am paso por ti.

No hubo un "buenas noches" entre sus padres; ni un gesto, ni una seña, ni siquiera una simple mirada. Nada. Solo eran un par de extraños con una responsabilidad en común… Con _su_ responsabilidad. De solo pensarlo, Ananda sentía que _algo_ le dolía por dentro, allí, cerquita de su corazón.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy, mamá? —le cuestionó mientras la mayor subía las escaleras con ella a cuestas.

Esta vez, Mikasa no tuvo que forzar una sonrisa: sus labios crearon una media luna por pura inercia. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que su princesa le había pedido eso? No lo recordaba.

—Pero claro que sí.

Mikasa le tarareó las melodías que ella conservaba de su infancia, le hizo mimos en el cabello y la contempló largamente hasta mucho después de que su niña se durmiese, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, una de sus piernas aupada sobre su regazo y uno de sus brazos rodeándole con firmeza por su cintura. Esa noche Ananda se aseguró de abrazar fuerte a su madre, porque su abuela una vez le relató una leyenda heredada de su antigua estirpe cuya moraleja afirmaba que a las personas tristes hay que abrazarles para alegrarles el alma.

Cuánta verdad puede haber en ciertas supersticiones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"¡Pero qué sorpresa!", deben estar pensando algunos de ustedes en este momento, ¿eh? No se lo esperaban, ¿cierto?**_

 _ **En el primer OS de Ananda, mencioné que dependiendo de la reacción de los lectores respecto a la trama yo decidiría si seguirla o no. Por fortuna la apreciación en general fue muy buena, así que yo cumplí con mi palabra y me animé a publicar otras dos anécdotas cortas que ya ustedes deben conocer. Sin embargo, estas eran apenas un pequeño aditivo de lo que está por venir. Es decir, del verdadero desarrollo de la historia. ¿Qué pasó después? Pues lo sabremos, pronto. No está de más decir que esto es gracias a ustedes y al apoyo que le brindaron a Anandita, sólo por eso conocerán más de ella y de cómo Levi y Mikasa lidiaron con la situación.**_

 _ **Tenía ya un par de semanas escribiendo este especial, y creí que nunca acabaría, lo juro. Cada vez que pensaba al respecto, me empeñaba en agregarle más y más, mucho más. La idea e inspiración nacieron de la primera imagen que coloqué (la encontré en Pinterest, ¡créditos a su autor!) y lo que planeé que sería una simpleza con no más de 3.000 palabras (solo la escena del bosque, para ser exacta), terminó siendo un monstruo de 13.000… ¡SÍ, TRECE MIL! Esto ha sido lo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, nótese mi amor por la pequeña princesa, aw.**_

 _ **Acá develé muchos detalles bastante curiosos. Desde el hecho que los padres de Mikasa están vivos, pasando por la relación de Ananda con los demás personajes hasta las dificultades que se crearon entre Mikasa y Levi con los meses transcurridos desde el último OneShot (desde "misión especial" a este hay poco más de tres meses de por medio). No lo miren como un primer capítulo, no, véanlo como lo que realmente es: un especial, un preámbulo de lo que ocurrirá posteriormente. Ya se pueden dar una idea, ¿no? La historia en sí arrancará luego, aún no tengo fecha aproximada, pero lo hará. PD.: Sí, las apariencias de los chicos acá son como la que tienen luego del timeskip del manga… Bueno, a excepción de Mikasa, quien sigue teniendo su cabello igual.**_

 _ **Pobres de mis bebés, me duele que sufran ): Pero todo es muy, muy complicado. No sería sensato pintar una historia feliz bajo tales circunstancias, así que… es lo que toca.**_

 _ **¡Tenía años –EN SERIO, AÑOS– sin escribir desde esta perspectiva! SIEMPRE acostumbro a hacerlo en primera persona. Por ello, les pido que me disculpen si hay algún error por allí. Fue innovador y bastante raro lol, pero fue necesario para poder cubrirlo todo como quería. Ya me tomaré el tiempo de releerlo para cerciorarme de que todo esté en orden.**_

 _ **Y por último, para los que sigan mi historia de "Cásate conmigo, Mikasa" les aviso que aún no habrá actualización. No, no he abandonado el fic. Y no, no estoy en hiatus. Todo es debido a que estaré ausente por muchos, muchos días, y escribir será lo menos que podré hacer :c PERO, ¡no se alarmen! El capítulo llegará, SÍ LO HARÁ. Tardará más eso sí, pero lo tendrán.**_

 _ **En fin, los dejo. Pero no sin antes preguntarles ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Qué creen que pasará?**_

 _ **¡No olviden comentar y votar! Lo aprecio de todo corazón, y me encantaría saber qué opinan al respecto.**_

 _ **Cuídense, los quiero. Hasta pronto.**_

 _ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
